MY BEAUTY RIDER
by Merry Jung
Summary: Jung Yunho adalah namja dingin yang jago balapan. Tak pernah terkalahkan dalam tiap pertandingan. Apa jadinya ketika ia ditantang oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong? Namja cantik yang dikira Yunho seorang yeoja? Dan apa artinya degupan jantung seorang Jung Yunho kala matanya bertemu dengan mata Kim Jaejoong?
1. Chapter 1

Title : **MY BEAUTY RIDER**

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and others

Genre : **Yaoi**, **Romance**, **Family** #ga yakin sih sebenernya hehehe

Pairing : YUNJAE Always

Summary : Jung Yunho adalah namja dingin yang jago balapan. Tak pernah terkalahkan dalam tiap pertandingan. Apa jadinya ketika ia ditantang oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong? Namja cantik yang dikira Yunho seorang yeoja? Dan apa artinya degupan jantung seorang Jung Yunho kala matanya bertemu dengan mata Kim Jaejoong?

This story is not mine. This story belongs to my Friend. Her name is Putri. Tapi berhubung dia ga mau publish critanya dan dia ngijinin aku buat publish critanya, Ya uda ud publish aja .. Hehhee. Kasian juga kalo buat crita tpi ga d publish. Mubazir kata orang.. hehehe.. So lets read!

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO BASHING!**

**_Chapter 1_**

Ditengah pekatnya malam, udara yang sangat dingin, dua orang namja tengah duduk diatas motor sport masing-masing. Dengan jaket dan helm yang melindungi badan mereka, mereka siap untuk mengadakan balapan liar malam ini.

Bruuumm

Suara motor saling bersahutan. Salah satu dari kedua namja yang akan balapan nampak serius menatap jalan lurus yang ada dihadapannya. Seakan ingin merasuk ke tengah jalan itu, tangan namja itupun terbentang layaknya burung tengah mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Lihat, dia memulai aksinya Minie!" nampak suara namja lain Yoochun setengah berbisik.

"Ne, chun hyung mengapa Yunho hyung sela," belum selesai Changmin berbicara, omongannya sudah dipotong Yoochun.

"Shuuttt, jangan berisik! Tutup mulutmu kalau Yunho hyung dalam keadaan itu!" sambil menunjuk ke arah namja yang ternyata bernama Yunho, Jung Yunho tepatnya.

Keduanya mulai siap di posisi masing-masing, deru mesin yang dipacu memekakkan telinga bagi siapa saja yang tak terbiasa mendengarnya. Keduanya bersiap memulai balapan kali ini.

"Hwaiting hyung!" teriak Yoochun dan Changmin.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menutup kaca helmnya. Digasnya motor sportnya dan bersiap balapan. Seorang yeoja sudah bersiap ditengah arena, tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan berwarna merah. Senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Ready? Three, two, one!" hitungan mundur berakhir bersamaan dengan yeoja itu menjatuhkan saputangannya.

Kedua namja yang mengikuti balapan itupun langsung memacu motornya. Yunho menyeringai saat ia melirik ke arah namja yang menjadi lawannya kali ini.

Flash back

Seorang namja terengah-engah mengejar Yunho yang sudah bersiap memacu motornya. Dipanggilnya Yunho dengan sedikit berteriak, Yunho menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya dengan sedikt membentak.

"An, ani. Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini hyung." disodorkannya amplop yang ditemukannya di depan pintu markas mereka.

Yunho mengambil amplop itu dan langsung merobeknya. Terlihat seringai diwajahnya saat ia membaca surat itu. "Choi Siwon, kau menggali kuburanmu sendiri." Yunho meremas surat itu lalu dilemparkannya begitu saja ke tanah. Tanpa kata-kata ia segera memacu motornya melesat menembus panasnya Seoul.

Flash back end.

Kembali ke arena balapan, kedua namja yang tengah bertanding itu tak mau mengalah. Yunho yang terkenal tak pernah kalah saat balapanpun mengendarai motornya dengan tenang. Sesekali ia membiarkan lawannya merasa diatas angin dengan sengaja mengalah dan memelankan laju motornya. Tapi kira-kira sepuluh meter menjelang garis finish, tiba-tiba Yunho melajukan kecepatan mototrnya hingga nyaris mencapai kecepatan maximal. Itu membuat lawannya kaget dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Ya, begitulah cara seorang Jung Yunho membuat kaget lawan-lawannya. Tanpa takut terjatuh karena kecepatan yang diluar batas, Yunho seakan dirasuki saat memacu motornya. Semua karena kekuatan tak kasat mata yang membantunya memenangkan setiap balapan.

"Huhuy, chukae hyung. Chukae,"

Changmin dan Yoochun berjalan menghampiri Yunho sambil terus menyunggingkan senyumnya. Mereka benar-benar senang bila Yunho memenangkan balapan. Karena dari itu mereka sering kali mendapatkan traktiran dari uang hasil balapannya.

"Hyung, kau memang hebat. Aku sangat kagum saat kau memacu motormu. Kyaa, sungguh keren!" mata Changmin berbinar saat mengatakan itu.

"Hemm," Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua dongsaengnya itu. Mata musangnya langsung manatap tajam kearah namja yang menjadi lawannya.

"Cih, kenapa aku bisa kalah! Brengsek!" maki Choi Siwon lawan Yunho.

"Choi Siwon. Bagaimana, kau mengakui kekalahanmu eoh?" tanya Yunho dengan seringai diwajahnya, "Jadi, kau akan membayar sesuai dengan surat tantanganmu eoh?"

"Cih, tenang saja! Aku seorang namja, namja tak akan mengingkari janiinya." Siwon melempar amplop coklat pada Yunho. "Kali ini mungkin aku kalah, tapi lihat saja nanti. Suatu saat aku akan mengalahkanmu, Yunho-ssi!"

"Aku menunggu saat itu!" kembali seringai terlukis diwajah Yunho. Yunho berbalik meninggalkan Siwon yang masih sangat kesal karna kembali kalah oleh Yunho.

"Cih, lain kalo aku akan benar-benar mengalahkannya!" geram Siwon.

"Kyaa, hyung! Ayo kita berpesta! Kajja!" Changmin dengan semangat mengajak kedua hyungnya untuk berpesta.

"Yaa, Minie. Otakmu hanya ada makanan eoh?" Yoochun melotot mendengar teriakan Changmin.

"Haha, baiklah. Ayo, kita pergi!" merekapun pergi menuju pub langganan mereka.

**Mirotic pub**

Seorang namja yang bisa dibilang cantik tengah menenggak minuman yang dipesannya. Tubuhnya yang putih hanya dibalut baju putih v-neck tipis. Matanya menatap lurus kearah tiga orang namja yang tengah asik mengobrol sambil sesekali menenggak minumannya. Matanya terfokus pada namja bermata musang yang tengah asik menyesap minumannya.

"Dia itu Jung Yunho. Pelanggan tetap di pub ini. Kudengar dia sering balapan liar, dan tak pernah kalah. Tak banyak yang tahu kehidupannya, yang jelas kemanapun ia pergi, dua dongsaengnya itu selalu mengikuti."

Nampak namja lain yang tak kalah imut tengah berbicara pada namja cantik itu. Dengan suara lumba-lumbanya yang terdengar nyaring.

"Begitukah? Tak pernah kalah?" tanya namja cantik itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada namja mata musang itu.

"Ne. Yang kudengar seperti itu."

"..."

"Kau ingin melawannya hyung?" tanya namja itu lagi karna tak mendengar jawaban dari hyungnya.

"Ne Su-ie, aku ingin tahu seberapa kemampuan namja itu." kali ini namja cantik itu menjawab sambil menyesap minumannya, seringai muncul diwajah cantiknya.

"Kalau begitu, besok malam kita datang ketempat balapan liar itu. Biasanya tiap hari diadakan balapan liar disana."

"Ne, baiklah."

Jung Yunho yang tengah asik menyesap minumannya sedikit terusik karena ada seseorang yang menatapnya. Padahal keadaan disekitarnya gelap, hanya cahaya temaram dari lantai dansa yang nampak menerangi pub. Namun, instingnya yang sangat tajam membuatnya tahu kalau dirinya tengah diperhatikan.

"Wae hyung? Kau terlihat tak enak badan?" Changmin namja jangkung yang tengah lahap menyantap makanan menanyai hyungnya yang terlihat gelisah itu.

"Ania minie. Aku tak apa. Lanjutkan saja makanmu."

"Ne hyung."

Yunho POV

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah menatapku, aku tahu itu. Walau keadaan disekitarku sangat gelap dan hanya sinar lampu di lantai dansa yang menyinari pub ini, tapi aku tetap bisa merasakan tatapan itu. Entah karna apa orang ini menatapku sangat serius. Kuabaikan saja perasaan tak tenangku itu, mungkin itu hanya yeoja bodoh yang terpincut pesonaku.

Ku akui, aku memang tampan dan gagah. Dengan predikat pembalap tak terkalahkan, ku yakin yeoja manapun pasti sangat ingin menjadi yeojachinguku. Tapi satu hal yang sama sekali tak mereka ketahui, bahwa aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan yeoja. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku benar-benar sudah tak tertarik lagi pada yeoja.

Kurasakan tatapan itu sudah hilang, kurasa orang itu sudah tak ada di pub ini lagi. Aku kembali menyesap vodka yang kupesan, dalam sekali teguk ku habiskan vodka itu. Aku sebenarnya sangat lelah hari ini, setelah balapanku dengan Choi Siwon tadi, tenagaku cukup terkuras mengingat lawanku sangat berambisi mengalahkanku.

"Wae hyung? Kau terlihat tak enak badan?" Changmin, dongsaengku dengan tubuh jangkung dan hobi makan itu tiba-tiba menanyakan keadaanku.

"Ania minie. Aku tak apa. Lanjutkan saja makanmu." jawabku tak ingin ia tahu aku sangat lelah. Walaupun aku terkenal dingin dan sangat sadis kepada semua orang, namun tidak dengan dua dongsaengku ini. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, walaupun kami tak dilahirkan dari orang tua yang sama, tapi hanya merekalah kini yang aku punya.

"Ne hyung." jawabnya sambil terus memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Dongsaengku yang satu itu memang sangat lemah jika sudah menyangkut makanan, lain lagi dengan Park Yoochun, dongsaengku yang berjidat lebar. Di otaknya hanya ada yeoja dan yeoja. Tak salah bila ia mendapat julukan playboy.

"Hyung lihat, yeoja itu sungguh cantik." seru Yoochun sambil menunjuk satu arah. Yah, walaupun mereka sudah tahu bahwa aku tak tertarik dengan yeoja tapi tetap saja kadang-kadang mereka berusaha mengenalkan seorang yeoja padaku.

"Ne, dia sangat cantik." jawabku tak acuh.

"Kyaa hyung, dia menatapku." serunya heboh saat yeoja itu menatapnya. Segera saja ia melambaikan tangan dan bangkit menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Hyung, aku pergi sebentar."

Aku hanya menghela nafas, tak berniat menjawab teriakannya.

Yunho POV end

Braakkk

Suara pintu dibanting terdengar di kediaman Kim Jaejoong. Ya, namja cantik yang tadinya berada di mirotic pub itu bernama Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong tepatnya. Kini ia sudah sampai dirumahnya. Langkah kaki yang berat terdengar menuruni tangga, seorang ahjussi yang terlihat masih segar diusia senjanya tampak memendam amarah.

"Yaa, Kim Jaejoong! Kemana saja kau? Dua hari tak pulang kerumah eoh?" ya, ahjussi itu adalah Mr. Kim, appa Kim Jaejoong.

"Apa pedulimu Kim Sajangnim? Bukankah kau sudah lelah untuk mengrusku? Anak yang sangat kau benci ini?" Jaejoog menjawab pertanyaan appanya sambil menenteng helm dan menggenggam amplop coklat berisi uang, hasil dari balapan liarnya.

"Kau! Sungguh kurang ajar! Kau tak sadar sedang bicara dengan appa mu sendiri eoh?" geram Mr. Kim. Ia sungguh tak tahu lagi apa yang mesti diperbuatnya, agar anaknya itu mau kembali seperti dulu.

"Kau ingin ku hormati Kim Sajangnim? Baiklah kalau begitu," Jaejoong menghadapkan badannya ke arah Mr. Kim, lalu diangkatnya tangan sebelah kanan dan mulai menghormat pada appanya dengan gaya seperti tengah menghormat bendera kebangsaan.

"Yaa, kau!"

Plaakkk

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat tepat dipipi Jaejoog.

"Cih, kau sekarang sudah mampu menampar anakmu sendiri."

"Menampar anak kurang ajar sepertimu, aku tak akan segan unruk melakukannya."

"Begitu mudahnya kau menamparku, bukankah sama mudahnya dengan membunuh eomma eoh?" senyum pahit menghiasi wajah Jaejoong.

"Kau! Jaga bicaramu!" Mr. Kim benar-benar murka.

"Apa yang harus ku jaga? Bukankah benar jika eomma bunuh diri gara-gara kau yang berselingkuh dibelakangnya! Cih, kenapa tak kau bunuh saja aku hingga aku bisa bertemu dengan eomma!"

Plakkk

Satu tamparan lagi mengenai pipi Jaejoong, sakit memang. Tapi jauh lebih sakit hatinya, yang teriris melihat eommanya bunuh diri tepat dihadapannya.

"Kalau kau memang ingin mati, lakukanlah! Aku benar-benar sudah kehabisan cara untuk menyadarkanmu! Bukan aku yang membunuh eomma mu, dan aku tak pernah berselingkuh! Cam kan itu di kepalamu!" Mr. Kim berjalan menaiki tangga dengan suasana hati yang benar-benar kacau. Anaknya sendiri, sangat membenci dirinya. Yang telah menyebabkan istrinya bunuh diri karena kesalahpahaman semata. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, sebenarnya appanya sangat merasa bersalah atas kejadian itu. Sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong putra tunggalnya itu.

Kamar Jaejoong

Jaejoog tengah berdiri di depan cermin. Memeriksa wajahnya yang merah akibat tamparan sanga appa. Ia benar-benar membenci appanya itu, karena menyebabkan eommanya bunuh diri. Mengetahui suaminya berselingkuh dengan sekertarisnya sendiri membuat eomma frustasi dan akhirnya memilih bunuh diri. Semenjak itu Jaejoong menjadi anak yang sering membangkang pada appanya dan melampiaskan amarahnya pada balapan. Dengan balapan ia bisa mencari kepuasan yang tak akan ia dapatkan jika ia berdiam diri di rumah. Lagipula ia tak tahan jika hanya tinggal dirumah berdua dengan appanya. Ia tak tahu apa yang bisa dibuatnya jika ia berada dekat dengan appanya. Rasa benci yang sudah teramat dalam, membuatnya bisa melakukan hal yang tak diinginkan.

"Akh, appo!" Jaejoong menahan sakit saat disapukannya alkohol disekujur pipinya yang memerah. "Cih, lebih baik aku menginap dirumah Junsu tadi." Junsu adalah namja imut yang tadi bersamanya di mirotic pub. Ia adalah sahabat yang sangat dipercaya oleh Jaejoong.

Suara ponsel menghentikan tangan Jaejoong mengobati lukanya, diraihnya ponselnya lalu dijawabnya panggilan itu,

"Ne Su-ie, yeoboseo."

"Hyung, apa kau sudah tiba dirumah?"

"Ne, sudah. Waeyo?"

"Ani, aku hanya menghawatirkanmu. Sebaiknya kau sekarang beristirahat, em, soal appanmu hyung,"

"Ne, aku tak akan melakukan apapun padanya, tenanglah!" dengan cepat Jaejoong mengerti kemana arah pembicaraam Junsu.

"Baiklah hyung, aku percaya padamu. Bagaimana pun ia adalah appamu hyung."

"Ne, arasseo."

"Baiklah hyung, istirahatlah. Besok, apa kau yakin akan menantang Jung Yunho?"

"Ne. Tentu!"

"Baiklah hyung, selamat istirahat! Siapkan tenaga untuk melawannya besok!"

"Ne Su-ie."

Tuut..tuut..tuut..

** TBA**


	2. Chapter 2

My Beauty Rider

Chap 2

Rintik hujan jatuh membasahi jalanan kota seoul malam ini. Menciptakan genangan air dibeberapa sudut jalan. Matahari sudah turun kembali keperaduannya, perlahan berganti dengan pekatnya malam. Dibawah guyuran hujan, seorang namja tengah terduduk lemah disalah satu pohon rindang yang banyak tumbuh di sepanjang kota Seoul. Wajah putihnya tertunduk menatap tanah yang basah. Pakaiannya pun sudah basah menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya. Bibir merah cherrynya terlihat menggigil menahan dingin.

"Jae hyung," seorang berteriak memanggil namja itu. Dengan langkah cepat Junsu menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah terduduk lemah dibawah pohon itu.

"Jae hyung, kenapa kau ada disini?" nampak wajah cemas Junsu.

"..."

"Ayo, kita pulang saja. Lihat badan mu sudah basah dan lagi," Junsu menghentikan kalimatnya, "Omo, hyung! Bangun hyung, Jae hyung!"

Junsu terpekik melihat Jaejoong tiba-tiba pingsan. Segera diangkat hyungnya itu menuju mobilnya.

Junsu POV

Menyebalkan! Hujan begini aku disuruh membeli bahan makanan oleh eomma ku. Ku edarkan pandangan ku menyusuri jalanan Seoul hari ini, tak banyak orang berlalu lalang disini, kurasa meraka enggan keluar rumah karena cuaca yang tak menentu.

"Lebih nyaman kalau diam dirumah! Huh, eomma menyusahkanku saja!"

Kubelokkan mobilku menuju jalan yang harus kulalui, nampak pohon-pohon besar mendominasi jalanan ini. Rasanya pasti nyaman kalau berteduh dibawah sana, seandainya hari ini tidak hujan, aku yakin pasti banyak orang disana. Sesaat mataku menangkap bayangan orang terduduk disalah satu pohon. Namun mustahil rasanya ada orang yang berteduh disana. Mengingat hari ini hujan turun cukup deras.

"Orang aneh! Memangnya ia tak merasa kedinginan diam disana!"

Kutatap lagi orang itu, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Karena rasa penasaranku yang tinggi, kubelokkan mobilku hingga bisa melihat wajah orang itu,

"Omo,!"aku terpeki saat kulihat wajah orang itu. Jaejoong hyung! Kenapa ia ada disini! Tanpa pikir panjang aku turun dan menerobos hujan.

"Jae hyung," teriakku. Berharap ia mendengar dan merespon teriakanku. Namun wajahnya tetap menunduk, perasaanku mulai tak tenang.

"Jae hyung, kenapa kau ada disini?" kembali aku bertanya saat aku sudah didekatnya. Namun lagi-lagi ia tak menjawab.

"Ayo kita pulang saja. Lihat badan mu sudah basah dan lagi," aku tersentak melihat Jae hyung pingsan saat kubalikkan badannya. "Omo, hyung! Bangun hyung, Jae hyung!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, segera kuangkat tubuh Jae hyung. Memasukkannya ke mobil lalu bergegas membawanya ke rumahku.

Junsu POV end

Jaejoong tertidur lemah di kasur Junsu. Mata hitam yang biasanya menatap tajam saat balapan, kini tertutup rapat. Junsu terlihat duduk sambil sesekali mengganti kompres di dahi Jaejoong.

"Kenapa ia belum bangun juga." Junsu sangat cemas melihat keadaan hyungnya seperti itu.

"Emm,"

"Hyung, kau sudar sadar hyung?"

"Su-ie, dimana ini? Akh, kepalaku," Jaejoong terbangun dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau dirumahku hyung. Tadi aku menemukanmu di bawah pohon. Istirahatlah, eomma sedang membuatkanmu bubur."

"..."

"Su-ie, ini bubur untuk Joong-ie. Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Makanlah, eomma sudah membuatkannya untukmu. Setelah itu kau minum obat, agar kau cepat sembuh. Arraseo?"

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Nah Su-ie, kau suapi hyung mu eoh!"

"Ne eomma. Ayo hyung, makan dulu."

Jaejoong POV

Aku terbangun ditempat yang asing bagiku. Perlahan kubuka mata dan kulihat Junsu duduk disebelahku.

"Su-ie, dimana ini? Akh, kepalaku," kepalaku terasa sakit.

Aku tak mendengar jelas apa yang Junsu katakan, kepalaku masih sangat pusing untuk mendengar suara-suara. Kulihat Kim ahjumma membawa nampan yang kuyakin berisi bubur. Mereka mulai berbicara, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa mendengarkannya. Aku hanya mengangguk saat tatapan Kim ahjumma beralih padaku. Samar-samar kini aku bisa mendengar suara mereka.

"Nah Su-ie, kau suapi hyungmu eoh!"

"Ne eomma. Ayo hyung, makan dulu."

Aku merasa sangat nyaman bila berada dirumah Junsu. Keluarganya sangat harmonis dan terlebih lagi kedua orang tuanya sangat menyayanginya. Tiap kali aku berkunjung kesini, aku sangat senang. Karena Kim ahjumma selalu memperhatikanku. Dia tak pernah menganggapku ini hanya sebagai teman anaknya. Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai anaknya juga. Karena aku tak pernah lagi bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang eomma, mungkin karena itu aku jadi bisa dekat dengannya.

Yah, eomma ku bunuh diri tepat dihadapanku. Saat itu ku lihat appa dan eomma tengah bertengkar hebat. Saat itu aku masih duduk di kelas 2 Junior High School.

Flash back

Prang

Suara benda pecah terdengar dari ruang tengah. Disusul dengan suara makian dan pertengkaran hebat. Aku tengah mandi saat kudengar suara ribut dibawah, segera setelah selesai mandi, aku turun mencari tahu ada keributan apa. Sesampainya aku diruang tengah, aku bersembunyi di balik tembok dan mengawasi kedua orang tuaku yang ternyata tengah bertengkar hebat disana.

"Dengarkan aku Chae Rim, itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku dan Minna-ssi sedang membicarakan proyek yang akan dibangun. Hanya saja saat itu ada serangga hinggap dibaju Minna-ssi, sehingga ia terkejut dan spontan memelukku, lalu kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat itu. Akhirnya,"

"Diam! Kalau kau memang ingin bersama dengannya katakan saja."

"Bukan begitu yeobo, dengarkan ak,"

Brakkk

Kali ini meja kayu yang menjadi sasaran eommaku. Meja itu patah setelah eommaku melemparnya.

"Kau brengsek!" umpat eomma ku, segera setelahnya kulihat eomma berlari menuju dapur dan menyambar pisau. Diacungkannya pisau itu pada appa.

"Dengarkan aku Kim Tae Shik, aku memang sangat mencintaimu, tapi bila kau memang sudah tak mencintaiku lagi dan memilih yeoja muda itu, lebih baik aku pergi dari dunia ini."

Kontan aku dan juga appa sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan eomma. Tapi aku berusaha tenang dan terus mendengarkan mereka.

"Ap, apa yang kau katakan yeobo. Kau, kau tak boleh melakukan itu. Ini hanya kesalah pahaman."

"Hentikan! Aku selama ini sudah cukup bersabar, tapi kali ini aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku lebih mempercayai apa yang aku lihat. Kau!" tunjuk eomma ku pada appa, "Dengar! Sekarang bersenang-senanglah dengan kekasih barumu dan biarkan aku pergi."

"Ani, kau tak boleh. Ingatlah Joongie kita yeobo," kulihat appa berusaha untuk mencegah eomma, tangan appa tengah meggenggam tangan eomma yang memegang pisau.

"Lepaskan aku! Bukankah kau akan senang bila aku tak ada lagi eoh? Kau bisa bersenang-senganh dengan kekasihmu itu! Lepaskan aku, kau!" eomma menendang kaki appa, dan kulihat appa merintih kesakitan. Tak cukup sampai disana, eomma lalu menendang selangkangan appa yang menyebabkan appa tersungkur kebelakang.

"Bersenang-senanglah!"

Clebbbb

"Yeobo, andwaeee!"

"Eommmaaaaaaa..."

Flash back end

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan tadi disana?" pertanyaan dari Junsu menyadarkannku dari kenangan buruk masa laluku.

Entah kenapa, aku sangat sayang pada Junsu. Walaupun kami sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan darah, tapi kami sangat saling menyayangi. Aku serasa memiliki keluarga lagi setelah bertemu dengannya. Setelah eomma ku meninggal dulu, aku sama sekali tak mempunyai teman. Karena aku menutup diri dari semua orang. Hanya dia yang berani mendekatiku dan mengajakku bermain. Walau aku sudah cuek terhadapnya tapi tetap saja ia mendekatiku.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin keluar dari rumah. Tak kusangka hujan akan turun, dan aku lupa memasukkan jas hujanku."

"Aigoo hyung. Kalau aku tak melihatmu, kau bisa mati kedinginan hyung!" Junsu terlihat begitu mencemaskanku.

"Ne Su-ie, gomawo yo!" aku tersenyum berusaha terlihat sehat dimatanya.

"Ne hyung! Kau harus tetap sehat! Aku sangat menyayangimu. Kau sudah seperti hyung ku sendiri." kulihat air mata Junsu sudah mengenang dimatanya.

"Aiss Su-ie, kenapa kau jadi cengeng begini. Lihatlah, sekarang aku sudah sehat eoh! Berkat kau dan juga Kim ahjumma!"

"Panggil dia eomma juga hyung, kau tahu dia sudah menganggapmu anaknya juga!"

Aku tahu itu Su-ie, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata eomma. Sejak aku melihat eomma ku bunuh diri didepan mataku, aku menjadi trauma dan sejak itu aku tak bisa mengucapkan eomma pada orang lain.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku sangat takut saat melihatmu pingsan tadi. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padamu. Untunglah kau hanya demam karna kehujanan."

"Mian Su-ie, aku membuatmu khawatir. Sekarang kau tak perlu sedih lagi, aku sudah sehat! Ne?"

Kulihat senyum mulai terlihat diwajah Junsu. "Aa, aku masih lapar Su-ie." kubuka mulutku untuk membuatnya ceria lagi.

"Haha, kau hyung. Bagaimana rasa bubur ini?"

"Hemm, lumayan. Tapi jauh lebih enak bubur buatanku."

"Yaa, hyung. Akan kulaporkan eomma ne, kau membandingkannya dengan masakanmu. Eomma, eomma,"

Junsu mulai berteriak, tapi kutahu ia hanya bercanda. Dan berikutnya, kami tertawa bersama.

Jaejoong POV end.

Junsu POV

Kami tertawa bersama saat kami mulai bercanda. Aku sangat menyayangi hyungku ini. Walau aku dan dia tak ada hubungan apapun. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku sangat ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Waktu itu tak ada seorangpun yang berani berteman dengannya, karena ia selalu menutup diri dari semua orang. Kudengar, karna ia baru saja kehilangan eommanya. Jadi kurasa wajar saja ia tertutup. Pasti ia sangat merasa kehilangan.

Suatu hari aku melihatnya duduk sendiri dibangku taman, langsung saja aku menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bicara. Namun apa yang aku dapat, ia memandangku dengan tatapan dingin dan tak ada senyum sama sekali. Namun, seorang Kim Junsu tak akan gentar. Tiap pagi aku selalu menghampiri dan mengajaknya bicara, walaupun aku tahu ia tak akan merespon setiap ucapanku. Tapi aku terus saja bercerita padanya, sampai suatu hari aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

Flash back

"Hei Kim Jaejoong, aku Kim Junsu. Marga kita sama, mungkin saja aku adalah saudaramu eoh!"

"..." diam tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Ku dengar kau sangat pandai balapan motor, jinja eoh? Aku sungguh ingin melihat langsung balapan liar yang sering diadakan disini."

"..." diam, lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban darinya.

"Yaa, Kim Jaejoong. Apa kau tuli eoh?"

"..."

"Cih, kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Kau tahu, kenapa aku setiap hari datang dan selalu mendekatimu? Aku ingin menjadi temanmu. Aku tahu sejak kau kehilangan eommamu kau jadi pendiam dan pemurung. Padahal awalnya kau adalah siswa yang sangat ramah, aku ingin melihatmu seperti dulu Jaejoong. Walaupun sekarang kau merasa kehilangan semuanya, bukan berarti kau juga harus menghilangkan dirimu juga! Kau masih bisa mencari teman untuk membagi kesusahanmu, dan kau bisa mengandalkanku!"

Jaejoong menoleh. Nampaknya usahaku membuahkan hasil.

"Apa kau serius ingin menjadi temanku?"

"Ne," kuanggukkan kepalaku yakin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus mengikuti caraku menikmati hidup!"

Sejak saat itu, aku mulai mengikutinya balapan liar, walau aku tak ikut untuk balapan. Aku hanya menonton, dan ia pun tak pernah memintaku untuk ikut bergabung. Hingga sekarang aku berteman akrab dengannya.

Flash back end

"Hyung, apa kau masih ingin menantang Jung Yunho itu?"

"Ne tentu, aku penasaran pada kemampuannya. Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita datang menantangnya?"

"Yaa hyung. Kau masih sakit. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Setelah kau sembuh kau bebas melakukan apapun."

"Yaa, kau Kim Junsu! Sudah berani menceramahiku eoh?"

"Ani, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat hyung sakit. Sudahlah, kali ini hyung menurut apa kata ku ne!"

"Akh, baiklah. Aku mengalah. Lagipula, aku juga ingin istirahat."

"Baguslah. Aku turun sebentar ne, mencuci mangkok ini dulu. Hyung istirahatlah."

"Ne Su-ie, Kamshahamnida,"

Junsu POV end

Keesokan harinya

Jaejoong sudah bersiap menaiki motornya. Dibelakangnya Junsu sudah naik bersiap mengikuti hyungnya itu. Pekatnya malam tak menghalangi niat Jaejoong untuk pergi menantang Yunho. Rasa penasaran akan kehebatan Yunho membuatnya melupakan sedikit dingin yang menerpa tubuh kecilnya.

"Su-ie, kau yakin mereka ada disana sekarang?" Jaejoong agak berteriak karena helm yang menutupi sebagian wajahya.

"Ne hyung. Aku mengenal Yoochun, anak buah Yunho. Jadi ia tak mungkin berbohong padaku."

"Baiklah,"

Jaejoong memacu motornya lagi, seakan tak sabar ingin melihat kemampuan namja yang katanya tak terkalahkan itu. Tak berapa lama mereka tiba disalah satu kawasan yang memang tempat untuk mengadakan balapan liar. Suara bising motor yang dipacu memekakkan telinga. Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan orang-orang menyebutkan jagoannya masing-masing.

Disatu sudut, tampak Yoochun dan Changmin tengah tersenyum girang melihat hyung mereka lagi-lagi berhasil mengalahkan penantangnya.

"Yaa hyung. Daebak! Lagi-lagi kau menang!"

"Kita akan berpesta malam ini. Kau menang banyak kan hyung!"

"Yaa Minie, kenapa kau selalu memikirkan pesta eoh!" protes Yoochun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi berpesta. Merayakan kemenanganku ini! Kajja!"

Belum sempat Yunho melangkahkan kaki, seorang namja memanggilnya.

"Yunho-ssi, ada yang ingin menantangmu lagi."

"Aigoo, apa yang dipikirkan orang itu. Berani menantang Yunho hyung lagi. Memangnya dia tak lihat, Yunho hyung tadi sudah menang dua kali." Changmin protes karena acara makan-makannya tertunda.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia orang baru?" Yoochun menimpali.

"Ani, dia sudah sering ikut balapan, tapi ditempat lain. Dia lumayan terkenal didaerahnya, dia sering menang dan kemampuannya tak bisa dianggap remeh. Jadi kurasa, dia lawan yang sebanding denganmu Yunho-ssi."

"Baiklah, aku terima tantangannya. Chunie, minie, tunggu sebentar lagi ne!"

Changmin hanya bisa menurut perkataan hyungnya itu. Walapun sebenarnya ia kesal.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah bersiap ditempat masing-masing. Keduanya sudah bersiap di atas motor. Jaejoong menghidupkan motornya dan berbicara dengan Junsu. Disampingnya, Yunho kembali mengulang kebiasaannya sebelum melakukan balapan. Menatap lurus kearah jalan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Jaejoong heran melihat tingkah lawannya itu, ditatapnya Yunho.

Yunho sedikit terusik saat dirasakannya Jaejoong menatap dirinya. Perasaanya tak tenang dan aura buruk tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Perasaan yang tak pernah dirasakannya saat bertanding melawan penantangnya yang lain. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah penantangnya, namun sayang hanya mata hitam Jaejoong yang dapat dilihatnya. Sesaat, Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat matanya dan mata lawannya bertemu, hal yang sama sekali tak pernah dirasakannya. Terlebih lagi mata hitam itu menatapnya dengan tenang, tanpa emosi seperti lawan-lawannya yang lain. Yunho bisa merasakan itu.

Yunho POV

Deg.

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa aura buruk tengah menyelimutiku. Dan kenapa tatapan mata orang ini serasa menusukku. Walau tatapan matanya tenang dan tak ada emosi besar didalamnya, tapi aku yakin dibalik itu ada keinginan besar yang tak terjangkau olehku. Kenapa denganku sebenarnya!

Kurasakan keringat dingin membasahi wajahku. Tatapan mata itu, seakan menelanjangiku dan mengatakan kalau aku akan merasakan apa itu kekalahan. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahnya, karna sebagian helm menutupi wajahnya. Kupalingkan wajahku dari tatapan matanya. Berharap apa yang aku rasakan tadi hanya ilusi. Segera kupakai helm ku dan menghidupkan motorku.

Kulihat seorang yeoja sudah maju sambil mengenggam sapu tangan ditangannya, dan ku tahu pertandingan sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Baiklah, kusingkirkan semua perasaan tak tenangku. Dan bersiap bertanding. Aku akan tunjukkan, siapa penguasa di sini.

Yunho POV end

Pertandingan segera dimulai, seorang yeoja sudah bersiap didepan, memainkan sapu tangan merahnya. Hitungan mundurpun dimulai,

"Ready? Three, two, one!"

Doorr

Bunyi tembakan terdengar bersamaan dengan yeoja itu menjatuhkan sapu tangannya. Menandakan pertandingan sudah dimulai. Pertandingan antara dua orang yang sama-sama tak terkalahkan, dan memiliki ambisi yang berbeda.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Makasi ne yg ud review.. Teman q juga trima kasih ma yg ud review, Ni story bukan punya aku ya. Tpi ini punya temen q.. hehehe.. ud aq blng d awal yaa.. Tar takutnya aq dkira yg punya ni crita.. hohoo.. aq cuma bntu tmn q publish aja kook. #curcol.. hehe

ni aq ud bawain Chap 3 nya.. Mohon review ya... :))

**Chapter 3**

Deru mesin membelah kesunyian malam disalah satu sudut kota Seoul. Nampak dua orang namja tengah serius memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mereka tak menghiraukan angin dingin yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Hanya satu tekad yang ada dipikiran mereka, memenangkan pertandingan ini. Jung Yunho, salah satu namja yang mengikuti balapan kali ini, nampak serius memandang jalanan. Berharap rasa gelisah yang tadi sempat dirasakannya hilang. Keringat dingin nampak sedikit membasahi wajahnya. Kembali dirasakannya perasaan gelisah yang tadi menghantuinya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

**Yunho POV**

Kurasakan keringat dingin membasahi wajahku. Deg deg deg, kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ada apa sebenarnya denganku. Kenapa aku tak bisa merasakan apa yang tengah dipikirkan orang ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa, aku tak seperti aku yang biasanya. Kulirik namja yang menjadi lawanku kali ini.

Deg

Sekilas, hanya sekilas. Dia menatapku juga. Dan aku tak tahu kenapa, jantungku malah berdetak lebih cepat. Saat kulihat matanya yang nyalang melihat sekilas kearahku, pikiranku seakan berhenti. Dan aku tak bisa merasakan apapun. Aku harus menormalkan detak jantungku yang berdetak tak sesuai dengan perintahku.

"Cih!" makiku pada diri sendiri.

Aku harus berkonsentrasi untuk bisa memenangkan balapan kali ini. Aku tak peduli keringat yang sekarang sudah membasahi bajuku, pikiranku hanya satu. Memenangkan balapan ini, dan menunjukkan pada lawanku bahwa akulah raja disini. Aku yang berkuasa.

**Yunho POV end**

Pertandingan semakin ketat, keduanya tak mau mengalah. Nampak Yunho memacu motornya lebih kencang, seperti kebiasaannya sesaat sebelum mencapai garis finis. Senyum sinis tersungging diwajahnya, yakin kalau dirinya akan menang.

"Chun hyung, ternyata benar lawan Yunho hyung kali ini tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Lihatlah, dari tadi tak sekalipun ia tertinggal jauh dari Yunho hyung. Dia menempel terus pada Yunho hyung."

"Ne Minie, akupun berfikir begitu. Yakinlah pada Yunho hyung, ia pasti bisa menang!"

"Ne hyung."

Pertandingan semakin panas. Keduanya semakin dekat dengan garis finish. Yunho semakin kencang memacu motornya, tak mau kalah Jaejoongpun memacu motornya dan mengejar Yunho. Tinggal sedikit lagi mereka mencapai garis finish. Tak seperti biasanya, Yunho sama sekali tak merasakan kehadiran kekuatan tak kasat mata yang selama ini sering membantunya memenangkan balapan.

"Cih, ada apa denganku." Yunho nampak frustasi dengan keadaan. Biasanya ia hanya perlu memacu motornya memcapai batas maksimum, dan iapun akan memenangkan balapan dengan bantuan kekuatan itu, tapi kali ini berbeda. Ia sama sekali tak bisa merasakan kehadiran kekuatan itu. Semakin dekat dengan garis finish, Yunho semakin gelisah. Dilihatnya lawannya semakin dekat dengannya, ia kehilangan konsentrasi, saat dilihatnya mata nyalang lawannya terarah padanya.

Deg

Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak kencang. Pikirannya kosong dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Jaejoong untuk memacu motornya. Meninggalkan Yunho yang hampir menabrak pembatas jalan. Semakin dekat dengan garis finish, Jaejoong kian memacu motornya.

Priittt

Sorak-sorai menyambut Jaejoong digaris finis. Semua orang tak mengira bahwa seorang Jung Yunho bisa dikalahkan dengan orang baru yang sama sekali tak pernah mereka ketahui.

"Yaa, Jae hyung, chukae. Chukae." Junsu langsung menghambur kearah Jaejoong. Dipeluknya hyung kesayangannya itu.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dibalik helm yang menutupi wajahnya. Matanya menatap tajam pada Yunho. Seringai muncul diwajahnya.

"Yaa hyung, gwencana?" Yoochun segera menghampiri Yunho.

"Hyung, kau kau kalah?" tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"Cih, kenapa aku bisa kalah darinya." Yunho memaki dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya diliputi amarah, dan kesal. Dilihatnya lawannya tengah merayakan kemenangannya.

Deg

Sesaat, mata mereka bertemu. Dan lagi-lagi jantung Yunho berdetak lebih kencang.

"Damn!" makinya.

"Hyung, gwencana? Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Yoochun segera menarik tangan Yunho untuk menjauh dari arena pertandingan.

"Sebentar Chunie, aku ingin melihat wajah namja yang mengalahkanku itu." Yunho segera berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Kyaa hyung, kau hebat. Daebak! Kau bisa mengalahkan namja terkuat disini."

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil melepas helmnya. Menampakkan wajah putihnya. Yunho yang tengah berjalan kearahnya pun langsung terpaku. Matanya terbelalak menatap Jaejoong.

"Dia, seorang yeoja?" Yunho tak percaya orang yang mengalahkannya adalah seorang yeoja. Wajahnya semakin kesal dan tanpa terasa tangannya mengepal. Segera ia berbalik menuju kedua dongsaengnya.

Sementara Jaejoong melihat kepergian lawannya itu dengan tatapan tajam. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Yunho, sampai namja itu menghilang dengan motornya.

"Ya Kim Jaejoog. Ternyata kau bisa mengalahkan seorang Jung Yunho yang tak terkalahkan disini. Dan ini, hadiah atas kemenanganmu."

Jaejoong menangkap amplop coklat hadiahnya untuk kali ini. Isinya lumayan berat.

"Khamsa." teriaknya karna orang itu sudah pergi.

"Ne Su-ie, ayo kita rayakan kemenangan ku ini. Kajja." keduanyapun bergegas pergi menuju mirotic pub langganan mereka.

**_Mirotic Pub_**

Suasana hati Yunho yang sedang kacau membuatnya memilih minum-minum di pub. Tangannya tak berhenti mengambil gelas-gelas kecil berisi vodka. Wajahnya sudah merah karna kebanyakan minum. Yoochun dan Changmin tak bisa berbuat apa, karna mereka tahu kalau Yunho tengah kesal.

"Chun hyung, kenapa Yunho hyung bisa kalah ne? Apa karna lawannya itu memang hebat?"

"Aku juga tak tahu Minie." jawab Yoochun sambil menenggak minumannya.

"Hyung, gwencana? Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum." kini Changmin beralih memandang Yunho. Yunho nampak tak menghiraukan dongsaengnya itu. Ia masih saja sibuk menghabiskan minumannya.

"Yah, kenapa kau tak menjawabku hyung." Changmin nampak kesal diacuhkan oleh Yunho.

"Sudahlah Minie, Yunho hyung tengah kesal. Bisa-bisa kau didampratnya jika banyak bertanya."

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Dilahapnya makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya dengan cepat.

"Kalian tahu, lawanku tadi adalah seorang yeoja. Eoh! Kalian dengar? Seorang yeoja! Hah, aku kalah dari yeoja. Seorang Jung Yunho bisa dikalahkan dengan yeoja! Hahaha," Yunho tertawa. Dia sudah terlalu mabuk.

"Yaa hyung, kau sudah banyak minum. Lihat kau sampai berhalusinasi."

"Ne hyung, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Kau butuh istirahat."

"Diam! Aku tak mau pulang, aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengan yeoja itu. Bisa-bisanya aku dipermalukan oleh seorang yeoja. Aku tak terima itu!"

"Ya hyung, siapa yang kau katakan yeoja eoh?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ne hyung, nugu ah?" tambah Changmin.

"Chunie, siapa nama lawanku tadi eoh?" tanya Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan dongsaengnya.

"Kim Jaejoong hyung. Waeyo?"

"Aku ingin memberinya pelajaran, sudah berani melawanku."

"Ne hyung, aku akan mencari lebih banyak informasi tentang dia."

"Lihat saja Kim Jaejoong, kau akan mati ditanganku. Orang yang berani melawanku, tak akan bisa lepas." seringai muncul di wajah tampan Yunho.

_**Jaejoong POV**_

Aku pergi menuju mirotic pub setelah memenangkan balapan kali ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang bisa mengalahkan Jung Yunho. Biasanya aku tak pernah merasa senang seperti ini sebelumnya, walaupun aku memenangkan balapan setiap hari tapi itu biasa saja. Tak pernah ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa puas. Tapi tadi, saat aku berhasil mengalahkannya aku merasa sangat puas. Aku sangat puas bisa mengalahkan namja yang katanya tak pernah terkalahkan itu. Aku sangat ingin melihat wajahnya yang tertunduk kesal karena untuk pertama kalinya kalah.

"Hyung, bukankah itu Yunho, namja yang tadi bertarung denganmu?" kudengar Junsu menyebut nama lawanku dibalapan tadi.

"Eodiya?" tanyaku sambil berusaha mencari keberadaan namja itu.

"Di lantai 2 room VIP. Itu memang tempat langganannya setelah selesai balapan." Junsu memberitahuku tempat namja itu duduk.

"Ayo kita hampiri dia. Aku sangat ingin melihat wajah frustasinya. Kajja!" kuajak Junsu naik menghampiri namja iu. Aku sungguh tak sabar ingin melihat wajahnya. Bisa kubayangkan kalau wajahnya pasti kesal dan marah. Langkah terakhir, aku sengaja menghentakkan kaki lebih keras, agar ia mendongak dan melihatku datang. Benar saja, ia mendongak dan menatap mataku nanar.

**_Jaejoong POV end_**

"Kim Jaejoong? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Yoochun berseru ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong datang.

"Ani, tadi aku sengaja kesini, dan tak ku sangka melihat kalian disini. Aku ingin menyapa lawanku. Apa aku boleh bergabung?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Bukan begitu hyu." belum sempat Yoochun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yunho sudah berdiri dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kyaa, kau Kim Jaejoong! Masih berani kau menampakkan mukamu dihadapanku? Kau!"

"Wae? Apa salahnya jika aku menyapa lawanku? Oh ya, kau sungguh hebat Yunho-ssi, kau memiliki teknik yang luar biasa." senyum mengembang diwajah putih Jaejoong.

"Kau, dasar yeoja sialan!" umpat Yunho.

"Mwo? Kau menyebutku apa eoh? Yeoja?"

"Ne. Kau yeoja sialan."

"Ya, Jung Yunho. Aku Kim Jaejoong seorang namja! Namja! Apa kau buta eoh?"

"Heh, kau mau membodohi aku akh? Walau sekarang aku dipengaruhi alkohol tapi aku masih bisa melihat wajah yeojamu itu hah!"

"Yaa, kau!"

"Hyung, tenanglah. Kau sudah mabuk hyung. Jaejoong itu namja, kenapa kau menganggapnya yeoja!" Changmin berusaha menyadarkan hyungnya itu.

"Kau buta Minie, jelas-jelas dia itu yeoja. Lihatlah, wajahnya begitu cantik! Cih,"

"Mian Jaejoong-ssi, kelihatannya Yunho sudah sangat mabuk. Pengelihatannya sedikit terganggu." Yoochun menengahi pertengkaran diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Cih, ayo Su-ie, kita pulang saja. Aku malas berurusan dengan orang kurang ajar seperti dia." Jaejoong segera meninggalkan mirotic pub.

"Ne hyung. Yoochin-ssi, aku permisi." Junsu berpamitan dan segera menyusul Jaejoong.

"Ya, pulang saja kau. Dasar yeoja sialan!" Yunho masih saja berteriak mengumpat Jaejoong.

"Kau hyung, darimana kau melihatnya sebagai yeoja. Jelas-jelas dia namja. Kau ini hyung," Changmin begitu kesal melihat hyungnya berteriak begitu.

"Sudahlah Minie, lebih baik kita bawa pulang Yunho hyung. Kajja."

Mereka segera pergi meninggalkan mirotic pub. Takut kalau Yunho akan berbuat yang lebih parah.

Sinar mentari tembus di celah gorden kamar Yunho. Membuat sang pemilik kamar sedikit terusik dan menggeliat dikasurnya. Dering telpon mengganggu tidur Yunho, dengan enggan Yunho mengangkat telpon itu.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?"

"..."

"Hyung, kau tak mendengarku hyung?"

"..."

"YUNHO HYUNG!" Yoochun berteriak saat Yunho tak menjawab panggilannya.

"Yaa, kenapa kau berteriak eoh! Kau mau mati!"

"Habisnya kau tak menjawabku hyung. Aku punya berita bagus hyung."

"Mwo? Kalau sampai berita ini tak berguna, aku hajar kau!"

"Ne hyung. Aku sudah menemukan informasi tentang Jaejoong. Bagaimana hyung?"

"Jinja? Kalau begitu kau ke rumahku saja. Ajak Changmin sekalian."

"Ne hyung. Aku segera kesana."

Setelah menutup telponnya, Yunho segera membasuh wajahnya. Informasi dari Yoochun sedikit membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Akh, kepalaku!" Yunho merasa sedikit pusing, akibat kebanyakan minum semalam. Keluar dari kamar mandi, Yunho merasa lapar. Dilihatnya bahan yang ada di lemari pendinginnya, hanya ada dua botol bir dan kue sisa kemarin.

"Hah, tak ada yang bisa kumakan." Yunho segera menghubungi Yoochun kembali, menyuruhnya membelikan sarapan untuknya.

"Ne hyung, arasseo." Jawab Yoochun dari seberang.

Sembari menunggu Yoochun, Yunho keluar menuju teras rumahnya. Rumah Yunho terbilang sangat luas. Terlebih lagi ia hanya sendiri mendiami rumah itu. Ia sudah lama terpisah dari orang tuanya. Sejak kecil ia hanya tinggal bersama pengasuhnya.

Greeeggg

Suara gerbang dibuka membuat Yunho bergegas menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

"Hyung, Yunho hyung. Kami datang!" Changmin berteriak saat memasuki rumah mewah Yunho. Ia sangat senang tiap kali berkunjung kerumah hyungnya itu. Biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bermain PS milik Yunho. Apalagi jika ingin makan sesuatu, ia hanya perlu memintanya pada Yunho.

"Yaa Minie, kepala ku pusing. Jadi jangan berteriak!" dengus Yunho kesal.

"Aa, mian. Nampaknya aku sudah lama tak kesini hyung. Kapan-kapan aku menginap boleh ne?" tanya Changmin sembari menjejari langkahnya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Yoochun, bagaimana?" Yunho tak menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Changmin, membuat Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ya hyung, aku sudah mendapatkan informasi Jaejoong. Jaejoong dan Junsu adalah sahabat, dan aku mengenal Junsu ketika kami berada di Junior High School."

"Aiss, aku tak menanyakan soal kau dan Junsu."

"Aa, mian. Aku berhasil mendapatkan alamat rumah Jaejoong. Dia tinggal di perumahan mewah daerah gangnam. Rumahnya paling besar diantara rumah lainnya."

"Begitukah?"

"Ku dengar ia hanya tinggal bersama appanya."

"Menarik!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hyung?"

"Aku ingin sedikit bermain dengannya. Yeoja sialan yang sudah berani menantangku, bahkan bisa mengalahkanku saat balapan." seringai muncul diwajah tampan Yunho.

"Ya hyung, kenapa kau selalu menyebutnya yeoja. Padahal jelas-jelas dia itu namja."

"Kau buta Chunie, dilihat darimanapun dia itu yeoja. Lihat saja wajahnya yang begitu cantik. Kuyakin dia pasti merawat wajahnya dengan baik."

"Aiss, kau ini hyung."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak tertarik dengannya eoh?"

"Aigoo hyung, aku ini masih normal. Atau jangan-jangan malah kau yang tertarik dengannya eoh? Kau kan tak tertarik dengan yeoja."

"Ya, aku tak akan tertarik dengannya. Yeoja sialan itu!"

"Hyung, dia itu NAMJA!" Yoochun frustasi menyadarkan hyungnya itu kalau Jaejoong adalah Namja bukan yeoja.

"Aiss, kau berani berteriak eoh?"

"Habisnya kau hyung, dia itu namja!" dengus Yoochun.

"Aiss hyung berdua, kenapa berteriak-teriak. Aku jadi tak konsen bermain. Aku lapar hyung, aku makan ne. Apa kalian tak lapar?"

"Kyaa, MINIE!" keduanya kompak berteriak memarahi Changmin.

Changmin pun hanya tersenyum tak memerdulikan kedua hyungnya yang mendelik kearahnya.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Beauty Rider**

**Chap 4**

Sepasang mata musang milik Yunho, tampak serius mengintai rumah dihadapannya. Mata musangnya memicing mencoba mencari keberadaan penghuni rumah itu. Satu tangannya menggenggam teropong, dan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam ponsel. Sudah dua jam ia mengintai rumah besar dihadapannya itu, berharap orang yang dicarinya keluar dan ia bisa membuntuinya. Namun yang terjadi malah rumah itu sepertinya kosong tak berpenghuni. Karena sejak dua jam tadi, tak seorangpun yang keluar masuk ke rumah itu. Setengah putus asa, Yunhopun menghubungi Yoochun.

"Chunie, kau membohongiku eoh! Rumah ini tak berpenghuni, sejak tadi aku berada disini, tak seorangpun yang keluar masuk rumah itu." dengan emosi Yunho membentak Yoochun.

"Aku tak mungkin salah hyung, aku mendapatkan alamatnya dari Junsu. Tak mungkin ia membohongiku."

"Cih, awas saja kau chunie, kalau samp. Akh, itu dia. Dia datang, nanti ku telpon lagi ne." Yunho segera mematikan sambungan telponnya ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong memasukkan motornya.

"Dia baru datang rupanya, yeoja macam apa dia. Tengah hari begini baru pulang." Yunho mencibir Jaejoong yang baru tiba. Matanya tak lepas dari tubuh Jaejoong.

Deg

Jantung Yunho kembali berdetak kencang. Saat dilihatnya tubuh Jaejoong yang hanya dibalut kaos berpotongan rendah. Memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih.

"Argghh, kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat tiap melihat dia. Dasar yeoja sialan, kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang lebih menyakitkan dariku, karna sudah membuatku malu dan merasa tak tenang seperti ini."

Yunho terus memandangi tubuh Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong menghilang di balik gerbang rumahnya.

**Jaejoong POV**

Kurasakan penat yang luar biasa. Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini aku begitu lelah. Setelah kemarin seharian balapan, aku menginap dirumah Junsu. Aku baru pulang kerumah saat matahari sudah tepat berada diatas kepala.

**Flash back**

"Jae hyung, bangun. Hari sudah pagi."

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara Junsu disebelahku. Kurasakan sinar matahari masuk, aku yakin Junsu menyibak gorden yang membuat sinar matahari menyeruak masuk. Aku menggeliat pelan karna sinar matahari menusuk mataku, kutarik selimut hingga menutupi sebagian wajahku.

"Kyaa hyung, kau ini malas sekali. Lihat hari sudah siang, apa kau tak mau pulang eoh? Appamu pasti kebingungan mencarimu hyung!"

Junsu menarik selimutku hingga aku terusik, perlahan kubuka mata dan mencoba menyesuaikan dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Ahh, Su-ie, biarkan aku tidur lagi ne. Aku masih mengantuk."

"Andwae, kau harus mandi. Setelah itu kau pulang, appamu pasti mencarimu."

"Ah, biarkan saja namja tua itu kebingungan. Aku tak peduli." aku sudah sepenuhnya bangun, kurasakan pegal yang luar biasa disekujur tubuhku.

"Akh, Su-ie, badanku sungguh pegal. Kau mau memijatku eoh?" aku sedikit merayu Junsu. Berharap ia mau memijatku sebentar saja.

"Kau ini hyung, menyusahkanku saja." walaupun ia mengomel tapi tetap saja ia mau memijatku. Ahh, rasanya begitu nikmat. Saat jemari lentik Junsu memijatku pelan.

"Hyung, apa kau masih marah pada appamu?" pertanyaan retoris dari Junsu. Sebenarnya aku malas jika harus bicara mengenai appaku. Aku masih terlalu sakit hati dengan sikapnya kepada eommaku.

"Haruskah aku menjawabmu Su-ie?"

"Ani, aku hanya penasaran. Hyung, bolehkah aku memberimu nasehat?" aku tahu kalau Junsu begitu ingin kalau aku dan appaku berdamai. Sering sekali ia berusaha untuk membuatku bersama dengan appa.

"Kau mau mengguruiku eoh?"

"Ani hyung. Anggaplah ini harapan dari dongsaengmu."

"..."

"Ku anggap hyung setuju." Junsu langsung saja mengambil keputusan, padahal aku tengah berfikir. Dia pun mulai mengoceh.

"Hyung, aku rasa sebaiknya hyung berdamai dengan appamu hyung. Bagaimanapun dia satu-satunya orangtua yang hyung miliki. Aku rasa appamu juga sangat ingin kau memaafkannya. Lihat saja betapa khawatirnya ia saat hyung tak pulang kerumah. Apa kau tak merasakannya hyung? Dia, begitu menyayangimu hyung. Walaupun cara yang ia tunjukkan salah, dengan memarahimu. Tapi itu wajar hyung, itu bukti kalau ia begitu sayang padamu. Appaku pun terkadang begitu. Ia memarahiku kalau aku berbuat kenakalan. Tapi itu justru membuatku tambah yakin kalau ia sangat sayang padaku. Ia ingin aku menjadi orang yang baik dan tidak nakal."

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Junsu. Tak kusangka, namja imut itu bisa mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Kubiarkan ia menumpahkan semua hal yang begitu ingin ia utarakan padaku.

"Aku juga kadang merasa kesal pada appa kalau ia memarahiku, rasanya lebih baik ia tak ada disini, mungkin aku tak akan mendengar ceramahnya lagi."

Sesaat dia berhenti, kulihat matanya sedikit memerah.

"Tapi pikiran itu sungguh jahat. Bayangkan hyung, kalau tidak ada appa bukankah kita tak akan bisa lahir kedunia ini. Jika tak ada appa kita tak akan bisa tinggal dalam rumah yang nyaman. Jika tidak ada appa kita pastinya tidak bisa sekolah hingga lulus seperti sekarang."

"Su-ie, jika saja ia hanya memarahiku aku tak akan masalah. Tapi dia sungguh kelewatan. Bayangkan saja dia berselingkuh dan membuat eomma ku bunuh diri. Coba kau yang ada diposisiku, apa kau akan dengan mudah memaafkannya?" jawabku dengan sedikit emosi.

"Ne hyung, arraseo. Tapi, memendam kebencian dihatimu jauh lebih akan menyakitkan. Dan justru malah membuatmu labih tersakiti lagi hyung. Aku yakin, sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatimu yang terdalam, kau masih mempunyai rasa sayang pada appamu. Buktinya kau sampai sekarang tak pernah berbuat hal yang nekat yang membahayakan appamu. Itu bukti kalau kau sebenarnya masih menyayangi appamu hyung."

Aku sekali lagi terdiam mendengarkan Junsu, ada perasaan aneh menyelimutiku. Aku tak tahu kenapa, aku merasa sebagian dari diriku membenarkan kata-kata Junsu. Sejujurnya, aku juga tak ingin bila appa juga pergi meninggalkanku. Tak ingin membuat appa khawatir, tapi sisi hatiku yang begitu terluka saat eomma bunuh diri membuatku tak bisa memaafkan appa.

"Su-ie, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Disatu sisi aku sangat membenci appaku, tapi disisi lain aku tak ingin kehilangan dia juga. Na molla, molla." aku akhirnya berterus terang pada Junsu. Hanya dengannya aku bisa terbuka mengenai perasaanku.

"Ne hyung. Kalau kau mau mendengarkanku, lebih baik kau pulang dan berdamai dengan appamu. Percayalah padaku, setelah kau berdamai aku yakin perasaanmu akan lebih tenang dan lega."

Kulihat senyum tulus dari Junsu. Nampaknya sahabatku ini tidak ingin melihatku menyesal nantinya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya, tapi aku tak yakin akan berjalan semudah itu."

"Arasseo. Semua itu butuh proses hyung." lagi-lagi kulihat senyum di wajah Junsu. Nampaknya ia begitu lega. "Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kau mandi dulu. Setelah itu kita sarapan bersama lalu kau harus pulang, pasti appamu mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Aiss, kau ini cerewet sekali. Biarkan aku lebih lama disini eoh. Aku masih ingin ngobrol dengan Kim ahjumma."

"Andwae, kau harus cepat pulang. Ini sudah hampir tengah siang"

"Ne ne."

**Flash back end**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbang. Suasana sunyi begitu terasa. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang saat membuka pintu rumahku. Perasaan yang tak pernah aku rasakan. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit gugup, biasanya aku langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Namun, aku bertekad ingin mengubah hubunganku dengan appa. Kuturuti semua perkataan Junsu, mudah-mudahan semua berjalan lancar dan aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan lagi.

"Aku pulang." sepi, tak ada yang menjawab salamku. Kuedarkan pandangan dan mendapati appa tergeletak dilantai. "APPA!" pekikku, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari menuju tubuh appa.

"Appa, appa. Bangun appa," tak ada respon.

Aku semakin tercekat, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bayangan masa lalu ku berkelebat dipikiranku.

**Flash back**

"Yeobo, andwae!"

"Eommaaaaa,"

Darah segar mengucur dari tubuh eommaku, kulihat eomma sudah tak sadarkan diri. Terbaring lemah di lantai dapur. Segera aku mendekati tubuh eomma dan mengguncangkannya.

"Eomma, eomma." tangisku pecah saat kulihat eomma tak membuka matanya.

"Joongie, cepat bantu appa membawa eommamu ke rumah sakit."

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengangkat tubuh eomma, kurasakan tangan eomma yang dingin.

"Eomma, bangun eomma. Bangun!" aku tak bisa berfikir jernih, pikiran negatif terus menghantuiku. Sesampainya di rumah sakit appa langsung membawa eomma ke ruang periksa.

"Dokter, tolong istri saya." kulihat appa begitu panik.

"Baik, tenang dulu tuan. Kami akan berusaha membantu istri anda."

Tubuh eomma langsung dibawa ke suatu ruang oprasi, aku dan appa hanya bisa menunggu di luar ruangan. Kulirik appa yang tengah kusyuk berdoa. Cukup lama aku dan appa menunggu diluar, kira-kira setengah jam dokter keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" appa langsung bertanya saat dilihatnya dokter keluar.

Dan jawaban dokter kemudian seakan menohok hatiku dengan tajam. Dengan hati-hati dokter itu mengatakan tentang keadaan eommaku.

"Kami sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk istri anda. Ia kehilangan banyak darah, karna bagian dalam perutnya sobek cukup panjang. Kami sudah brupaya untuk memberi penanganan sebisa kami, namun mungkin Tuhan berkehendak lain. Istri anda, sudah berpulang dengan tenang. Mianhae tuan."

Sakit. Itulah yang aku rasakan. Pernyataan dokter tadi serasa menusukku tepat dihati. Langsung membuat hatiku terjun kejurang yang sangat dalam.

"Andwae, yeobo. Andwae." kulihat appa sangat terpukul mendengar itu. Tubuhnya yang kokoh langsung lemah dan merosot didepan pintu ruangan oprasi. Ia lalu menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Dan apa yang aku lakukan, aku menepis tangannya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Joongie,"

"Kau, gara-gara kau eomma jadi begini." teriakku kencang, "Gara-gara appa, eomma jadi bunuh diri dan meninggalkan ku. Kau sungguh jahat!"

"Ania Joongie, ini hanya salah paham, dengarkan ap,"

"Diammm! Aku tak mau lagi mendengar apapun darimu. Mulai sekarang, jangan mengurusiku Kim Sajangnim!"

Aku berteriak dan langsung meninggalkan appa yang tengah menangis. Setengah berlari, aku meninggalkan appa dengan airmata yang terus tumpah dari mataku. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang ada dipikiranku hanya rasa benci yang besar terhadap appa, gara-gara appa eomma jadi begini. Mulai detik itu, aku berjanji tak akan lagi perduli dengan appa. Orang yang sudah membunuh eommaku.

**Flash back end**

Aku panik, aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Aku tak ingin kejadian dulu kini harus terulang lagi. Cukup eomma yang meninggalkanku, appa tak boleh meninggalkanku juga. Aku berlari keluar mencari bantuan, sambil berteriak berharap ada yang mendengarku.

"Tolong, tolong."

Aku berjalan hilir mudik, saat aku lihat seseorang berjalan mendekati gerbang rumahku. Yunho. Itu Yunho, tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berteriak memanggilnya.

"Yunho-ssi, jebal."

**Jaejoong POV end**

**Yunho POV**

Aku penasaran dengan Kim Jaejoong itu. Dia bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan sekali pertandingan. Sebenarnya aku salut dengannya, walau dia seorang yeoja tapi dia begitu tangguh memacu motornya. Tapi aneh, sebelumnya aku tak pernah bisa tertarik dengan yeoja manapun di dunia ini. Tapi dengannya, aku merasakan perasaan lain. Entah karna apa, setiap aku menatap matanya, jantungku beretak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Tanpa terasa kakiku memasuki gerbang rumah yeoja itu. Kakiku berjalan sendiri tanpa kuperintah. Kutengokkan kepalaku kedalam rumah itu, sepi tak ada suara apapun. Sedikit nekat, aku masuk karna pintu gerbang yang memang sudah terbuka sedikit. Mengingat tadi Jaejoong baru tiba. Ku edarkan pandangan, mengamati dengan seksama rumah yang menurutku sangat luas ini. Aku yakin orang tua Jaejoong pasti sangat kaya. Sehingga bisa membangun rumah yang begitu luas dan megah seperti ini.

Sudah puas aku melihat sebentar rumah Jaejoong, akupun segera berbalik untuk keluar dari rumah ini, bagaimanapun aku sudah tanpa izin masuk. Belum jauh aku melangkah, ku dengar seseorang berteriak memanggilku.

"Yunho-ssi, jebal."

Aku berbalik dan kulihat Jaejoong setengah berlari menghampiriku, matanya merah dan wajahnya begitu panik.

"Jaejoong-ssi."

**Yunho POV end**

Jaejoong berlari menghampiri Yunho. Ia begitu panik sampai-sampai saat ia sampai di hadapan Yunho, tanpa sadar ia memeluk Yunho. Karna begitu kalut dan panik, ia begitu trauma melihat eommanya dulu bunuh diri dihadapannya. Dan tadi ia seperti melihat kembali luka lama yang ingin ia hilangkan. Melihat appanya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, membuatnya takut. Dan saat melihat Yunho, ia begitu lega.

"Yunho-ssi, jebal. Tolong appaku. Ia tak sadarkan diri. Jebal, tolong aku,"

"Ah, ne. Baiklah, ayo kita bawa appamu ke rumah sakit. Kajja."

Merekapun segera membawa Mr. Kim menuju rumah sakit. Dengan mengendarai mobil milik Mr. Kim. Diperjalanan, Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya menangis. Ia takut kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan appanya.

"Appa, ku mohon bertahanlah. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Jaejoong terisak, sementara Yunho hanya bisa melihat dengan iba.

**Yunho POV**

Kulihat Jaejoong menangis terisak di jok belakang. Saat ia memintaku mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, aku tak tahu kenapa, aku malah ingin membantunya. Melihatnya panik dan wajahnya yang merah, membuatku ingin melindunginya. Melihatnya sekarang menangis seperti itu, rasanya aku sangat ingin memeluk dan menenangkannya.

Ah, aku ini kenapa! Mengapa aku begitu lemah jika berada dihadapannya? Bukankah tujuanku mengintai rumahnya adalah untuk membalas dendam padanya, tapi kenapa malah aku membantunya. Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu Jung Yunho!

"Jaejoong-ssi, kita sudah sampai. Kau tunggu dulu disini, aku akan memanggil dokter."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya begitu merah karna menangis. Aku segera masuk dan mencari dokter, segera setelah kuberitahu keadaan appa Jaejoong. Kulihat suster-suster segera membawa ranjang pasien, mereka lalu mengangkut tubuh appa Jaejoong.

"Suster, appa ku baik-baik saja kan?" kudengar Jaejoong bertanya pada salah satu suster. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mian, kalian silakan menunggu diluar. Kami akan berusaha menolong sebisa kami."

"Tapi, suster aku ingin melihat appa."

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik, sebaiknya anda menunggu dan berdoa."

"Jaejoong-ssi, tenanglah. Dokter pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk appamu."

Aiss, apa yang aku lakukan. Babo! Bukankah ini kesempatan untuk membuatnya semakin tersiksa, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Melihatnya rapuh dan tak berdaya seperti ini, aku malah ingin melindunginya. Tanpa kuminta, tangan ku terulur membelai kepalanya, kencoba menenangkannya. Perlahan turun dan berakhir di pundaknya. Kuremas pundaknya untuk memberinya kekuatan.

"Yunho-ssi, gomawo ne. Kau sudah membantuku."

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum membalas ucapannya. "Cheonma."

"Maaf, apa diantara kalian ada keluarga dari pasien?" seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Ne. Aku anaknya."

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, mengenai keadaan appa anda. Mari." kulihat Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti dokter itu. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia berbicara padaku.

**Yunho POV end**

"Bagaimana keadaan appa saya dokter?"

"Keadaannya sudah melewati masa kritis, tadi beliau mengalami serangan jantung ringan. Untung anda segera membawanya kesini, kalau terlambat mungkin hal buruk bisa terjadi."

"Syukurlah, sekarang bolehkah saya bertemu dengannya?"

"Ne silakan. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Jaejoong langsung bergegas menemui appanya. Tak lupa ia mengajak Yunho ikut masuk.

"Appa, ini aku Jaejoong."

Mr. Kim terbaring lemah diranjang kamarnya. Tangannya dipasangi selang infus. Matanya sayu memandang kearah anaknya.

"Jae-ah," suara lemah Mr. Kim memanggil anaknya.

"Ne appa, appa jangan banyak bicara. Istirahatlah. Aku akan menemani appa."

Mr. Kim tersenyum lembut, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Jaejoong merasa lega melihat appanya sudah siuman. Senyum tak henti menghiasi wajahnya. Melihat itu, jantung Yunho kembali berdetak lebih kencang.

"Jaejoong-ssi, mian. Sepertinya hari sudah sore. Aku harus pulang."

"Ah, mian Yunho-ssi, aku melupakanmu. Baiklah, terimakasih untuk semuanya."

"Cheonma. Nanti aku akan kemari lagi. Apa ada hal lain yang kau perlukan Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Ah, ne. Aku lupa menghubungi Junsu. Ponselku kutinggalkan di teras. Karna aku terlalu panik tadi, jadi bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu?"

"Ne, ini."

Jaejoong segera menghubungi Junsu. Memberitahu sahabatnya itu tentang kondisi appanya. Tak lupa ia menyuruh Junsu untuk membawakan dirinya pakaian.

"Gomawo ne Su-ie."

"Ne hyung. Aku segera kesana."

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan telponnya pada Junsu lalu mengembalikan posel milik Yunho.

"Gomawo Yunho-ssi."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi. Permisi."

Jaejoong mengantar Yunho, setelahnya ia kembali ke kamar lalu mulai mengurusi appanya.

**Yunho POV**

Aku duduk menunggu kedatangan Yoochun. Sembari menunggu kedatangan Yoochun pikiranku kembali saat tadi aku untuk pertama kalinya melihat senyum Jaejoong. Dan lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak tanpa bisa aku kontrol. Entah kenapa melihatnya tersenyum membuatku merasa senang dan tentram. Melihat senyum menghiasi bibir merah cherynya itu. Sungguh manis dan ingin rasanya aku merasakan bibir itu.

"Aihh, apa yang aku pikirkan. Bukankah selama ini aku tak pernah tertarik dengan yeo, tunggu. Yeoja? Kalau memang Jaejoong itu yeoja, tapi kenapa aku tak melihat bentuk itu di dadanya?"

Aku kembali mengingat-ingat bentuk tubuh Jaejoong. Dan benar saja, tak ada tonjolan itu di dadanya. Seharusnya jika ia yeoja ia memiliki tonjolan itu.

"Pabo! Jadi dia itu namja?"

Aku terpekik baru menyadari kebodohanku.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aigoo Chunie, kau mengagetkanku saja." aku sama sekali tak mendengar kedatangan Yoochun.

"Yah, hyung, bagaimana? Kau berhasil membalas dendam eoh?"

"Ternyata kau benar Chunie, ternyata Jaejoong itu memang namja. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh!" jawabku tak mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Hyung, neo gwencana?"

"Chunie, ayo kita pulang saja. Kepalaku sanggat pusing. Kajja."

Aku segera mengajak Yoochun untuk pulang, aku sangat lelah hari ini. Lelah dengan kenyataan yang baru saja aku sadari.

**Yunho POV end**

**TBC**

**Makasi yg ud review ne. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati.. :)**

**Sankyuuu**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Beauty Rider**

**Chap 5**

Matahari bersinar cukup cerah pagi ini. Secerah hati Jaejoong yang dengan setia menemani appanya di rumah sakit. Ia sudah bertekad ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang appa. Melihat keadaan appanya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang, membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah. Andai saja kemarin ia tak menuruti kata Junsu untuk pulang, ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada appanya.

"Su-ie, gomawo ne. Kemarin kau menyuruhku untuk pulang. Andai saja kau tak menceramahiku tentang appa, mungkin aku tak akan bisa menyelamatkan appa." Jaejoong menatap tubuh appanya diatas ranjang. Airmatanya sedikit menggenang, buru-buru ia menghapusnya agar tak dilihat oleh Junsu.

"Cheonma hyung. Yang penting sekarang, kau harus menjaga appamu ne. Jangan sering balapan dan meninggalkannya sendiri." Junsu berkata sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Jaejoong.

"Ne Su-ie, aku tak akan meninggalkannya lagi. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya, aku sangat menyayanginya Su-ie." tangan Jaejoong terulur menggenggam tangan appanya. Airmatanya sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Sekarang ia sadar, kalau selama ini ia sudah begitu jahat terhadap appanya. Sering membangkang dan melawan appanya. Mengingat kelakuannya terhadap appanya, Jaejoong memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Pabo! Aku benar-benar pabo Su-ie. Selalu melawan dan membuat hatinya sakit. Aku memang benar-benar anak yang kurang ajar. Aku tak yakin appa akan mau memaafkanku Su-ie."

"Appamu pasti akan memaafkanmu hyung. Yakinlah, dia itu appamu."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Mr. Kim mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka. Dalam hati Mr. Kim bersyukur karna Jaejoong ternyata masih menyayanginya, dan sudah bisa memaafkan dirinya. Hatinya terenyuh saat Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya.

"Appa, aku sangat menyayangimu. Maafkan aku selama ini sudah menyusahkanmu. Cepatlah sembuh, aku ingin kita memulai kehidupan yang baru. Lepas dari bayang-bayang masa lalu." Jaejoong tersenyum dan mencium kening appanya.

**Kediaman Yunho**

Yunho berbaring di kasur king size nya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya menerawang kembali mengingat Jaejoong. Hanya mengingatnya saja jantung Yunho kembali berdetak kencang.

"Ahh, ada apa sebenarnya denganku! Kenapa aku memikirkan Jaejoong terus!"

Yunho frustasi dengan dirinya. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia sangat merindukan Jaejoong. Ia begitu ingin melihat bibir chery Jaejoong tersenyum padanya.

"Aku harus menemuinya!" Yunho segera mengambil jaket dan menyambar kunci motornya. Pikirannya sungguh ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Yoochun dan Changmin baru akan masuk ke rumah Yunho, tepat saat Yunho membuka pintu.

"Ya hyung, kau mau kemana? Kami baru akan mengajakmu bermain PS. Aku baru membeli kaset." Changmin begitu ceria memperlihatkan kaset yang baru dibelinya.

"Aku pergi sebentar. Kalau kalian mau bermain, main saja." tanpa banyak bicara Yunho bergegas pergi menemui Jaejoong.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana? Aku ikut ne." Yoochun segera berseru dan mengikuti Yunho yang sudah jauh berjalan.

"Kyaa yun hyung, chun hyung, kalian mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku, yaaa hyuuuuunggggg!" Changmin berteriak memanggil hyungnya yang sudah pergi jauh.

"Yaa hyung, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri." ratap Changmin sambil melihat punggung hyungnya. "Tunggu, berarti dirumah ini hanya ada aku? Kyaaa,, aku bisa bermain sepuasnya. Hahaha, gomawo hyung. Pergi yang lama ne." teriak Changmin sambil berjingkrak masuk rumah Yunho.

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku duduk menyebelahi appa yang kini tengah menyantap makan siangnya. Ku lihat appa sudah berangsur pulih. Sedikit demi sedikit hubunganku dengan appa juga sudah mulai membaik.

"Jaejoong-ah, ini appa sudah kenyang." appa menyodorkan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong.

"Ne appa. Ini minumnya." aku menyodorkan air pada appa, appa mengambilnya lalu meneguk sampai habis.

"Jaejoong-ah, gomawo." aku melihat appa tersenyum padaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa lega dan nyaman mendengar itu dari appa. Sangat lama aku tak mendengar appa mengucapkan hal itu padaku.

"Ne appa. Cheonma."

Hening. Itulah yang terjadi sekarang, aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dengan canggung aku memberanikan diri berbicara duluan dengan appa.

"Aa, appa." kataku terbata.

"Ne Jaejoong-ah? Waeyo?"

"Appa, aku, aku."

"Katakanlah Jaejoong-ah,"

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo appa." kataku akhirnya. Aku begitu sulit mengatakan satu kata itu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah lega bisa mengatakannya.

"Untuk apa Jaejoong-ah?"

"Untuk semuanya appa. Untuk semua kenakalan dan kebodohanku selama ini."

"..."

"Aku sudah bahyak berbuat salah padamu appa. Aku sering membantah dan bahkan berbuat kurang ajar terhadapmu. Aku tahu tak mungkin appa mau dengan mudah memaafkanku."

"..."

"Aku sadar appa, selama ini aku tidak mengahargai appa sebagai appaku, hanya karna aku masih sakit hati dengan kejadian yang menimpa eomma. Aku tak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasan appa, tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku terlalu egois, hanya mementingkan perasaanku sendiri tanpa melihat perasaan appa. Aku, aku memang anak yang durhaka appa."

Aku menumpahkan semua perasaan yang selama ini aku pendam. Aku merasa semuanya harus selesai agar aku bisa memulai kehidupan baru dengan appa. Air mataku tak mampu aku bendung, hingga kurasakan air mataku membasahi seprai dibawahku.

"Joongie, kemarilah!" kudengar appa memanggilku dengan panggilan kecilku. Hatiku terenyak mendengarnya. Kurasakan tangan appa mengelus kepalaku pelan.

"Ne appa." aku mendekatkan diri menuju appa.

"Kemarilah, peluk appamu." appa menarikku menuju pelukannya. Kurasakan hangat badan appa. Sudah sangat lama rasanya aku tak merasakan pelukan appa. Tangan appa kembali membelai kepalaku, aku membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku sangat menikmatinya, sentuhan appa yang tak pernah aku rasakan lagi semenjak kejadian eomma dulu. Ternyata aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Joongie, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Semua yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu. Anggap saja semua itu cobaan."

"..."

"Appa tak pernah menyalahkanmu dengan sikapmu terhadap appa selama ini. Appa sangat mengerti akan perasaanmu. Jadi Joongie, berjanjilah. Sekarang dan kedepannya, mari kita mulai kehidupan yang baru sebagai appa dan anak. Appa sangat menyayangimu, jadilah anak yang bisa appa banggakan ne?"

"Ne, ap appa." kataku sesenggukan menahan tangis.

"Aku berjanji akan bersikap baik pada appa."

"Ne, yaksok?" appa menyodorkan kelingkingnya padaku.

"Um, yaksok." aku melingkarkan kelingkingku pada kelingking appa. Aku tersenyum tulus pada appa. Senyum yang pertama kali lagi aku tunjukkan pada appa. Aku sungguh lega sekarang. Aku sudah bisa melepaskan masa lalu ku yang kelam, dan siap menyambut masa depan bersama appa.

**Jaejoong POV end**

**Yunho POV**

Aku sampai didepan kamar rawat inap appa Jaejoong, tanganku sudah terulur menggenggam knop pintu. Saat ku dengar suara Jaejoong meminta maaf pada appanya.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo appa."

Kuurungkan niatku untuk masuk ke dalam. Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama percakapan anatara anak dan appa itu. Yoochun sedari tadi sudah menghilang menggoda suster-suster yang bertugas.

"Untuk apa Jaejoong-ah?" kini suara Kim ahjussi yang kudengar. Setelahnya aku mendengar ungkapan hati Jaejoong yang mungkin selama ini dipendamnya. Rasa sakitnya setelah kepergian eommanya. Rasa sakitnya karena membangkang dari appanya, orang tua satu-satunya yang masih ia miliki. Aku terdiam saat kudengar Jaejoong kembali terisak.

"Joongie, kemarilah." kudengar Kim ahjussi memanggil putranya.

Deg

"Joongie?" aku terpekik mendengar nama itu. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku terdiam cukup lama. Mungkinkah, mungkinkah itu?

Kletekk

Suara pintu terbuka membuatku tersadar. Aku tak tahu seberapa lama aku berdiri mematung didepan sana. Kulihat Jaejoong sudah berdiri didepanku.

"Ya Yunho-ssi, kenapa kau diam disini? Apa kau tak mau masuk?"

"Aa, ani. Aku baru saja datang. Apa Kim ahjussi sudah baikan?"

"Ne, ayo masuk saja."

Jaejoong menarikku masuk, kulihat Kim ahjussi tengah membaca buku. Melihat kehadiranku, ditaruhnya buku itu lalu tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Annyeong ahjussi." sapaku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Ne, kau teman Jaejoong ne. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Yunho. Jung Yunho." kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, jadi kau yang menolongku waktu itu. Gomawo ne, sudah menolongku. Kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku tak akan selamat."

"Cheonma, aku senang bisa membantu."

"Joongie, ajak saja Yunho jalan-jalan. Appa ingin istirahat sebentar. Mian ne Yunho-ah, aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

"Ani. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Berkunjung diwaktu yang salah. Baiklah ahjussi, silakan istirahat."

"Yunho-ssi, ayo kita bicara diluar." Jaejoong mengajakku bicara diluar. Kuikuti kemana ia berjalan. Akhirnya kami sampai di taman belakang rumah sakit.

"Kita duduk disini saja ne." kuanggukkan kepala saat Jaejoong menatapku. Lagi-lagi jantungku berdetak kencang saat aku menatap mata hitamnya.

"Yunho-ssi, mian ne. Dulu aku sempat jahat padamu." kata Jaejoong memulai percakapan.

"Ya, kapan kau berbuat jahat padaku?"

"Saat aku menantangmu balapan. Setelahnya aku membuat keributan di pub."

"Ani. Tak apa. Maafkan aku juga yang sudah mengataimu yeoja." aku sempat melirik Jaejoong saat aku mengatakan yeoja, nampaknya ia sudah tak mempermasalahkannya lagi.

"Ne gwencana. Aku sudah sering dikatakan yeoja. Hah, memang semirip itukah wajahku dengan yeoja?" Jaejoong bertanya padaku. Dan secepat kilat aku mengangguk.

**Yunho POV end**

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku mengajak Yunho pergi ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya. Setidaknya aku ingin memulai kehidupan baru lepas dari sifatku yang dulu.

"Semirip itukah wajahku dengan yeoja?" tanyaku pada Yunho karna ia mengataiku yeoja lagi. Kulihat ia dengan cepat mengangguk. Hah, mungkin sudah nasibku mirip dengan yeoja.

"Jaejoong-ssi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu" kudengar Yunho bertanya padaku.

"Ne, tentu saja. Mwo?"

"Tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kim ahjussi. Bolehkah aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu dan appamu Jaejoong-ssi?"

"..."

"Ah, mian. Aku terlalau ikut campur urusanmu."

"Ani. Aku hanya belum bisa bercerita masalah pribadiku dengan orang lain. Mian Yunho-ssi."

"Begitukah, baiklah aku tak memaksa. Mungkin kau belum bisa percaya padaku, mengingat kita baru saling menenal."

"Khamsa Yunho-ssi, kau mau mengertiku." aku merasa lega karna Yunho tak memaksaku, sejujurnya aku masih belum bisa membuka hati untuk berteman dengan orang lain.

"Lain kali aku akan bercerita." aku tersenyum padanya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang bercerita?" Yunho menawarkan diri untuk berecerita. Aku tak menolak, karna aku juga ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dia.

"Ne silakan."

**Jaejoong POV end**

Yunho mulai bercerita.

"Aku disini tinggal sendiri. Aku sudah lama terpisah dari orang tuaku. Sejak kecil aku hanya tinggal bersama pengasuhku, tapi sekarang aku sudah tinggal sendiri. Dulunya aku tinggal di daerah Gwangju, namun semenjak kuliah aku pindah ke sini. Dulunya aku tak pernah mempunyai teman, karena aku dikenal sebagai namja yang dingin dan angkuh."

"Kau memang sombong!" Jaejoong menyahut sambil tersenyum.

"Aku menjadi sombong bukan karna sifat ku yang memang sombong. Tapi aku menjadi sombong untuk menutupi sifat asliku yang rapuh. Kau tahu Jaejoong-ssi, dulu sebelum aku pindah kesini dan tinggal sendiri, aku mempunyai chingu yang sangat aku sayangi dan cintai. Tapi sayang, aku tak tahu sekarang dia ada dimana. Padahal sebenarnya aku sangat rindu padanya."

"Ne? Apakah dia itu pacarmu Yunho-ssi?"

"Ani. Kami hanya sebatas teman, tapi aku memiliki perasaan yang lebih padanya."

**_Flash back_**

Seorang namja kecil tengah berlari mengitari padang hijau disekelilingnya. Rambut almondnya bergoyang tatkala tubuhnya diterpa angin. Mata bulat besarnya mengerjap ketika sinar matahari menerpa retinanya. Namja itu lebih terlihat seperti yeoja. Terlebih lagi dengan bibir merah cherry dan kulit tubuhnya yang putih tak bercela.

Dibelakangnya tampak namja lain tengah berlari mengejarnya. Dengan wajah kecil dan mata musangnya yang memicing karena diterpa sinar matahari. Namja itu nampak terengah-engah mengejar namja cantik didepannya.

Saat tengah asik berlari, namja cantik itu tak sadar ada akar pohon yang menyembul ke atas, dan

Brukkk

Tubuh namja cantik itupun sukses jatuh tersungkur ketanah.

"Kyaaaa"

"Joongie," teriak namja mata musang.

"Hiks, Yunie. Appo," namja cantik itu menangis tatkala lututnya kini mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Cup cup, Joongie jangan nangis, sini biar Yunie obati luka Joongie." namja cantik itupun menyodorkan lututnya yang berdarah.

"Yunie tiup ne biar lukanya nggak perih lagi. Hufft, hufft." namja mata musang itupun mulai meniup luka namja cantik itu.

"Hihi," terdengar cekikikan kecil dari mulut namja cantik itu.

"Yah, kenapa Joongie malah tertawa?"

"Hihi, mulut Yunie lucu. Mulut Yunie jadi lucu seperti mulut bebek."

"Yah, Joongie." namja mata musang itupun kesal dikatai mirip bebek.

"Joongie cuma bercanda Yunie. Bagi Joongie, Yunie tetap tampan. Walaupun mulut Yunie seperti itu." jawab namja cantik itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat mengatakannya.

"Jinja? Ne, bagi Yunie juga. Cuma Joongie yang paling cantik."

Namja cantik itupun menundukkan wajahnya, "Benarkah itu Yunie? Apa Joongie terlihat cantik dimata Yunie?"

"Ne, tentu saja." namja mata musang itupun mendekatkan dirinya. "Joongie janji ne, tetaplah jadi Joongie seperti sekarang kalau sudah besar nanti. Tetap cantik seperti ini. Arra?"

Namja cantik itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Yaksok?"

"Ne. Yaksok!"

Keduanya saling mengaitkan janji kelingking, membuat pinky promise.

_**Flash back end**_

"Begitukah? Lalu dimana ia sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu, aku sudah kehilangan komunikasi dengannya. Sejak dia pindah karna kehilangan eommanya, aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya."

**_Flash back_**

"Hiks. Hiks,"

Seorang namja cantik tengah menangis di depan peti jenasah. Wajahnya yang putih sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Joongie, jangan menangis lagi. Biarkan eomma tenang disana. Kalau Joongie menangis terus nanti eomma sedih disana." terdengar suara berat disebelah namja cantik itu.

"DIAM!" Namja cantik itu tiba-tiba berteriak, "Kau tak pantas bicara begitu. Apa kau tak malu eoh mengatakan itu kepadaku? Eomma mati gara-gara kau!" teriak namja cantik itu mengagetkan orang yang berada disebelahnya.

"Mulai sekarang aku tak akan mau mendengarkan apapun lagi darimu, Kim Sajangnim!" namja cantik itupun segera berdiri dan keluar.

"Joongie," teriak namja lain dengan mata musangnya. "Joongie mau kemana?"

"Diam Yunie, Joongie akan pergi dari sini. Jadi Yunie tak perlu lagi datang mencari Joongie."

"Tapi Joongie," tak sempat namja itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, namja cantik itupun sudah berlari menembus kerumunan orang yang tengah melayat.

**_Flash back end_**

"Ya, kasihan sekali. Mungkin dia sangat terpukul setelah kehilangan eom, mwo? Apa kau tadi bilang kalau dia kehilangan eommanya?"

"Ne. Wae?" tanya Yunho sedikit heran dengan teriskan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba.

"Ani. Hanya saja nasibnya sama denganku." jawab Jaejoong sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jadi kau juga kehilangan eommamu?"

"Ne, saat aku masih duduk di junior high school."

"Mian, aku tak tahu." Yunho terlihat menyesal mengungkit masa lalu Jaejoong.

"Pasti dia seorang yeoja yang cantik ne?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ani. Dia tidak cantik. Tapi sangat tampan." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mwo? Tampan? Maksudmu, chingu yang kau cintai adalah seorang, omo apa kau.." Jaejoong tak meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Ne. Dia adalah namja. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Bagiku dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku dan mau berteman denganku."

"Yun, Yunho-ssi. Ap, apa kau seorang penyuka sesama jenis?" takut-takut Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho.

"Wae? Kau takut Jaejoong-ssi?"

"Ani."

"Ya. Aku tak menyalahkanmu Jaejoong-ssi bila kau takut. Teman-temanku pun malah menjauhiku setelah aku berterus terang. Tapi hanya Yoochun dan Changmin saja yang tidak menjauhiku. Makanya aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Sebenarnya aku bukan seperti apa yang orang-orang pikirkan, hanya saja aku menyukai chinguku itu seorang. Dengan namja lain aku tak memiliki perasaan itu. Dia yang sudah membuatku begini, aku tak menyalahkannya. Telebih karna aku sendiri yang mempunyai perasaan ini. Aku begitu menyayanginya, dia begitu ceria dan lucu."

"Jadi terhadap namja lain kau tidak begitu?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Ne. Andai saja aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku sangat ingin berterus terang dengannya. Aku juga sangat ingin mendengar jawaban darinya."

"Kau begitu menyayanginya eoh Yunho-ssi?"

**Yunho POV**

"Kau begitu menyayanginya eoh Yunho-ssi?" kudengar Jaejoong bertanya padaku.

"Ne, aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia sungguh menggemaskan, apalagi saat dia tengah tersenyum. Jantungku rasanya berdetak lebih kencang tiap melihatnya." sama seperti yang aku rasakan saat bertemu denganmu Jaejoong.

"Begitukah? Heemm," kulihat ia nampak berfikir sebentar. Kulihat-lihat wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Joongie ku, rambut almond dan mata besar itu. Dan juga bibir merah cherry nya yang begitu ingin aku rasakan.

"Yunho-ssi, mian. Nampaknya kita sudah terlalu lama disini, aku ingin melihat keadaan appaku." kata Jaejoong membuat aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Ah ne mian Jaejoong-ssi, aku terlalu semangat bercerita. Tak biasanya aku bisa bercerita seperti ini kepada orang yang baru aku kenal." jawabku akhirnya. Kulihat Jaejoong tersenyum kearahku dam sukses membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"Ne Yunho-ssi, aku juga senang kau mau bercerita denganku."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong tersenyum kearahku, "N, ne." jawabku terbata. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit pulang. Hari semakin gelap. Sampaikan salam ku pada Kim ahjussi ne."

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya tersenyum padaku, mambuat jantungku tak tahan untuk tak berdisko ria. "Annyeong."

Aku segera berdiri diikuti oleh Jaejoong, lalu aku berjalan kearah lain dari Jaejoong.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku masih diliputi pikiran tentang Jaejoong, Aku tak tahu kenapa, kalau bersama Jaejoong aku bisa merasa nyaman. Perasaan yang jarang sekali aku rasakan kepada orang lain. Terhadap Yoochun dan Changmin sekalipun. Mungkinkah?

"Yah Jung Yunho! Kenapa kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Mana mungkin kau menyukainya!" teriakku frustasi. Aku tak tahu kenapa, sebagian hatiku malah membenarkan pikiranku itu. Akh, lelah. Lebih baik aku cepat pulang dan menenangkan diri dikamar.

**Yunho POV end**

**TBC**

**ga kerasa ud chap 5 ne.. trima kasih yg uda review.**

**mian klo ceritany makin gaje/aneh.. #tabok teman q,,**

**hahhaha**

**Mohon Review... :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chap 6_**

_Seorang namja yang sangat mirip dengan yeoja, tengah duduk sambil menatap hamparan rumput hijau didepannya. Senyum terus mengembang diwajahnya. Disampingnya, seorang namja dengan mata musangnya terus menatap namja cantik itu tanpa berkedip. Namja mata musang itu nampaknya begitu terpesona dengan kecantikan alami dari namja itu. Merasa tengah diperhatikan, namja cantik itupun berpaling dan kedua mata besarnya bertatapan dengan mata musang namja disebelahnya._

_"Yun, Yunie. Kenapa Yunie memandang Joongie seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan semburat merah dipipinya._

_"Neomu Yeopo Joongie." jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum manis memandang namja cantik dihadapannya. Mata musangnya tak pernah lepas memandang wajah putih namja didepannya._

_"Go, gomawo Yunie." jawab namja cantik itu tersipu malu._

_"Joongie harus janji ne, jangan pernah pergi dari Yunie. Joongie hanya milik Yunie. Arra?"_

_Namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Semburat merah tercetak dipipinya yang putih tak bercela._

_Keduanya saling tersenyum memandang satu sama lain. Perasaan hangat menyusup tiap kali ledua namja itu saling tersenyum satu sama lain._

_._

_._

_._

_"Joongie, joongie mau kemana?" namja mata musang itu baru tiba dirumah duka. Hari ini pemakaman eomma Joongie akan dilakukan. Namun namja mata musang itu malah mendapati namja cantik itu hendak pergi. Dengan mata merah memendam amarah dan tangis, namja cantik itu berkata ketus menjawab pertanyaan namja mata musang itu._

_"Diam Yunie. Joongie akan pergi dari sini. Jadi Yunie tak perlu lagi mencari Joongie."_

_"Tapi Joongie," namja cantik itupun sudah berlari tanpa mendengar teriakan namja mata musang itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, namja mata musang itu segera berlari menyusul namja cantik itu. Mata musangnya bergerak liar mencari keberadaan namja cantik itu, sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya. Banyaknya orang yang melayat membuatnya sedikit kesulitan mencari keberadaan namja cantik itu. Namun ia tak menyerah, sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya ia berteriak memanggil nama namja cantik itu._

_"Joongie, Joongie." teriaknya._

_"Joongie, hiks, Joongie tak boleh pergi, jangan tinggalkan Yunie sendirian, Hiks," tangispun tak dapat ia tahan, mata musangnya memicing karna airmata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya._

_"Joongie, hiks, JOONGIEEEEE,"_

.

.

.

"Joongie," Yunho tersentak dari tidurnya. Keringat mengucur membasahi keningnya. Rupanya ia bermimpi tentang masa kecilnya. Nafasnya terasa berat. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Disekanya keringat yang jatuh mengenai matanya. Menghirup udara lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Ia ingin menenangkan diri dari mimpinya tadi.

"Joongie," desisnya.

**Yunho POV**

Aku terbangun karna memimpikan Joongie. Entah kenapa aku bisa memimpikan teman masa kecilku itu lagi. Mungkin aku begitu merindukannya, sampai-sampai alam bawah sadarku terus memikirkannya.

"Setengah enam pagi," desisku saat kulihat jam beker yang ada dimeja nakas.

Aku tak berniat melanjutkan tidurku, rasanya lebih baik aku berolahraga untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. Ku ganti baju tidurku dengan kaos biasa dan celana pendek. Ku ambil sepatu dirak, tak sengaja mataku melihat kotak kecil disebelah rak sepatu. Aku tak ingat pernah menaruh kotak itu disana, karna penasaran aku ambil kotak itu dan membukanya.

"Apa ini?" aku menemukan secarik kertas dan sebuah kalung didalamnya. Kubuka kertas itu untuk melihat apa yang tertulis disana, dan mataku membulat sempurna. Memori ingatanku berputar, membuka kembali cerita itu.

**Flash back**

Mataku terpejam setelah menangis seharian. Hari ini sungguh berat bagiku, orang tuaku meninggalkanku seorang diri disini. Mereka pergi keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan bisnis mereka disana. Mereka tak mengajakku karna mereka pikir tak akan ada yang menjagaku disana kalau aku ikut. Karna itu mereka meninggalkanku disini sendiri dan hanya ditemani seorang pengasuh.

Aku sangat kesal karna mereka tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Yang ada dipikiran mereka hanyalah bisnis dan bisnis. Aku yang masih kelas 2 Junior High school, tentu saja membutuhkan perhatian lebih dari orangtuaku. Namun apa yang aku dapatkan, mereka justru tega meninggalkanku disini. Sendirian. Mungkin karna itulah, aku berubah menjadi anak yang dingin dan keras. Karna tak ada lagi kasih sayang yang bisa aku dapatkan. Aku jadi suka bertindak semauku.

Sudah berhari-hari aku terbiasa tinggal sendirian dirumah. Sampai suatu hari, aku sungguh bosan dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman dekat rumahku. Disana kulihat banyak anak-anak yang tengah bermain, kulihat mereka bermain bersama teman-teman mereka. Sejujurnya aku iri pada mereka, mereka mempunyai teman yang mau bermain bersama.

"Huh," aku mendengus kesal melihat anak-anak itu. Ku tendang kaleng yang ada dihadapanku.

Brukkk

"Aww,"

Aku tersentak, terkejut karna kaleng itu mengenai seseorang. Segera aku berbalik siap pergi dari sana. Saat hendak melangkahkan kaki, kudengar isak tangis dibelakangku.

"Hiks, appo." aku berbalik dan mendapati seorang yeoja cantik tengah menangis, sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang berair. Ia sungguh terlihat seperti bidadari. Dengan matanya yang besar dan bibirnya yang merah seperti buah cherry. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, seperti tersihir aku diam menikmati karya indah yang ada dihadapanku.

"Appo," isaknya. Membuat aku tersadar lalu bertanya padanya.

"Ah, mian. Aku tak bermaksud mengenaimu. Mianhae,"

"Hiks, ne. Gwen, hiks, cana." katanya tersengal-sengal. Sungguh lucu.

"Kau sendirian? Dimana orangtuamu?"

Yeoja itu masih sesenggukkan, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menghapus airmatanya. Sungguh menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya aku mencubit pipi tembamnya, tapi kuurungkan. Mengingat kami baru saja bertemu.

"Ani, Joongie hanya pergi sendiri kesini." katanya dengan suara khas anak-anak.

"Jadi namamu Joongie?" tanyaku, dan mendapat anggukan darinya. "Kenalkan, aku Yunho." kataku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Eum," mata bulatnya mengerjap lucu. "Aku Jaejoong." ucapnya sambil menjabat tanganku. Kulihat ia tersenyum.

Deg

Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang saat kulihat ia tersenyum. Sungguh, ia begitu memikat. Ku beranikan diri untuk memujinya.

"Neomu yeopo," pujiku.

"Eh?" matanya terbelalak lebar mendengar pujianku. Wajahnya memerah. "Jinja? Tapi, Joongie kan namja." jawabnya malu-malu.

"Mwo?" kini giliranku yang terbelalak kaget. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Namja? Jelas-jelas dia itu yeoja. Lihatlah wajahnya yang cantik, rambutnya yang halus, dan kulitnya yang putih halus. Dan jangan lupa, bibirnya yang merah merona.

"Eh, kau bercanda eoh? Kau itu yeoja. Kenapa malah menyebut namja? Kau tak bisa membedakan kata yeoja dan namja eoh?" tanyaku gusar.

"Kenapa Joongie harus berbohong." jawabnya dengan wajah innocent.

"Aiss, sudahlah. Kenapa kita jadi bertengkar begini."

"Ah iya," kulihat ia membongkar tas yang sedari tadi bertengger di bahunya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kertas dan pensil berbentuk gajah. Kulihat ia mencoret-coret kertas itu lalu setelahnya menyodorkannya padaku. Kulihat beberapa deret hangeul yang terlihat tak beraturan didalamnya. Kubaca sekilas tulisan itu.

"Kim Jaejoong. Kelas 1 Junior High School." kubaca hangeul itu dengan mata memincing. Agak sulit membacanya. "Nama yang bagus." aku tersenyum memandangnya.

"Gomawo." sahutnya. "Itu kartu nama Joongie, Yunie juga bisa memanggil Joongie dengan Joongie." senyum mengembang saat ia mengatakan itu, membuat jantungku kembali berdetak kencang.

"Yunie?" tanyaku saat sudah berhasil mengatasi detak jantungku.

"Ne, kita kan sudah berteman. Jadi Joongie boleh memanggil Yunie dengan panggilan Yunie kan?" ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu saat bertanya padaku.

"Ah, ne. Tentu saja."

"Asik, Joongie punya teman baru." teriaknya girang sambil melompat-lompat, membuat rambutnya bergoyang-goyang lucu.

Aku hanya melihatnya sambil tersenyum, melihat tingkahnya yang begitu lucu, aku semakin tak percaya bahwa dia adalah namja.

Mulai saat itulah, aku kembali merasakan kebahagiaan. Bersama dengan Jaejoong, aku mulai menjalani hari-hari cerah kembali. Dengan kelucuan dan kepolosannya aku menjadi semangat kembali menjalani aktivitas.

**Flash back end**

Tak terasa aku menitikan air mata, mengingat kembali kenangan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Joongie.

"Joongie," aku mendesah. Aku begitu merindukan namja teman masa kecilku itu. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi semakin merindukannya. Ku genggam erat kertas yang baru aku temukan itu, berharap itu sedikit mengobati kerinduanku.

"Em," aku melihat satu benda lagi di dalam kotak itu. Segera kuambil dan kugenggam. Kalung pemberianku untuk Joongie. Kalung yang kuanggap sebagai pengikat antara aku dan Joongie.

**Flash back**

"Joongie, Yunie punya hadiah untuk Joongie." aku sedikit berteriak untuk memanggil namja cantik itu. Karna ia tengah serius membuat gambar di atas kertas.

"Nde?" tanyanya karna nampaknya ia tak mendengarkan aku.

"Ini," langsung saja kusodorkan sebuah kotak padanya. Menyuruhnya membuka sendiri kotak itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya dengan mata besarnya mengarah tepat pada mataku.

Deg

Hanya dengan menatap matanya saja, jantungku langsung berdetak kencang. Entah kenapa, aku sendiri tak mengerti.

"Untuk Joongie?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne. Bukalah,"

Kulihat ia dengan semangat membuka kotak itu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat dilihatnya isi dari kotak itu.

"Ini untuk Joongie? Yunie membelikannya untuk Joongie?" matanya berbinar. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Ne. Yunie juga membeli untuk Yunie sendiri, lihat!" aku segera mengambil kalung yang sudah kupakai sebelumnya. Kalung yang sama dengan yang kuberikan pada namja cantik itu. Hanha warna bandulnya saja yang berbeda.

"Gomawo Yunie," kulihat wajahnya begitu senang. Matanya berbinar ceria.

"Joongie suka?"

Dengan cepat ia menganggik-anggukkan kepalanya. Membuatnya tambah menggemaskan. "Ne, Joongie sangat suka. Gomawo Yunie."

"Sini, biar Yunie pakaikan." aku segera mengambil kalung itu dan memakaikannya. "Joongie berbalik dulu, supaya Yunie bisa memakaikannya."

Ia langsung berbalik. Aku siap memakaikan kakung itu padanya. Sesaat aku terdiam, melkhat lehernya yang begitu putih, membuatku menelan salivaku. Ia sungguh-sungguh sempurna. Tak bisa kubayangkan seorang namja bisa memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah seperti ini.

"Yunie, waeyo? Kenapa belum dipakaikan?"

Aku tersadar dan segera memakaikan kalung itu.

"Yap, sudah."

Aku begitu senang saat kalung pemberianku melingkar sempurna dilehernya. Ia semakin cantik. Apapun yang dikenakannya, sangatlah pas untuknya.

"Indahnya, gomawo Yunie."

"Cheonma." aku sungguh senang ia menerima pemberianku yang takseberapa itu. "Joongie," panggilku.

"Ne?"

"Neomu yeopo." pujiku dan sukses membuat wajah cantiknya memerah.

"Go, gomawo." katanya tersipu malu.

"Joongie, kalung itu adalah tanda untuk kita. Yunie memberikannya untuk ajoongie karna Joongie sangat berharga bagi Yunie. Kalung itu adalah simbol pengikat kita. Jadi, Joongie jangan pernah melepasnya ne? Arra?"

Ia mengangguk, membenamkan wajahnya kebawah. "Apa, itu berarti Joongie adalah milik Yunie? Begitu?"

"Ne, Joongie mau kan?"

"Ne. Joongie sangat mau. Joongie, mau." jawabnya dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu," aku maju mendekatinya. "Joongie harus mencium Yunie."

"Ah? Cium Yunie? Un, untuk apa?" kulihat semburat merah dipipinya. Nampaknya ia malu karna aku menyuruhnya menciumku.

"Itu sebagai tanda, kalau Joongie menerima Yunie."

"Haruskah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ne." kuanggukkan kepalaku untuk meyakinkannya.

"Ba, baiklah." kulihat ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan..

CUP

Singkat, sangat singkat ia menciumku.

"Joo, joongie harus pu, pulang. Go, gomawo Yunie." katanya bergetar. Segera ia berlari sambil menahan semburat merah yang tercetak diwajahnya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Sungguh polos dan menggemaskan.

**Flash back end**

Kutatap lagi kalung itu. Mengingatkan kembali cerita manis masa kecilku. ku genggam lalu mengalungkannya dileherku. Kalung itu sangat sederhana. Hanya kalung biasa yang bermatakan box kecil.

"Joongie, apa kau masih mengingatku hmm?"

**Yunho POV end**

Seorang namja kecil terengah-engah berlari. Ia tengah menggenggam sebuah bros kecil ditangan kanannya. Matanya yang besar mengerjap tatkala sinar matahari menembus retinanya. Tak dihiraukannya keringat yang sudah membasahi bajunya. Ia terus berlari, dan baru berhenti tepat dihadapan namja dengan mata musang yang tengah memunggunginya.

"Hah, hah," nafas namja cantik itu tersengal-sengal. Perlu waktu untuk ia bisa bicara seperti biasa.

"Yun, hah ha, Yunie." panggil namja cantik itu. Segera setelahnya, namja yang dipanggilpun menoleh.

"Joongie, kenapa nafasmu begitu? Kau habis berlari eoh?" tanya namja mata musang itu nampak khawatir.

"Ani." jawab namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada namja mata musang itu.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya keheranan.

"Bukalah,"

Namja mata musang itupun membuka tangan kanan namja cantik itu, dan matanya membesar saat dilihatnya bros berbentuk beruang kecil.

"Untuk Yunie?" tanya namja mata musang itu.

" ," namja cantik itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Gomawo Joongie."

"Ayo dipakai. Joongie juga sudah pakai, lihatlah!" namja cantik itu menunjukkan bros berbentuk gajah yang sudah disematkannya di baju.

"Ini hadiah balasan untuk Yunie, karna dulu Yunie sudah memberikan ini pada Joongie." jawab nanja cantik itu sambil mengambil kalung yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Begitu. Ne, gomapta." namja mata musang itu lalu tersenyum dan memeluk namja cantik dihadapannya. Namja cantik itu terkejut atas pelukan tiba-tiba itu, dirinya hanya diam mematung tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Yunie," desah namja cantik itu. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihnya.

.

.

.

Terik matahari menyinari kota Seoul pagi ini. Seorang namja tengah asik tertidur disebuah sofa. Tubuhnya menggeliat tatkala ia merasa gelisah. Keringat mengucur di dahinya. Wajahnya nampak gelisah, dan sayup-sayup ia mengguman.

"Yunie,"

**TBC**

**mohon review nee..**

**pasti semua bertanya2 knp yunho sama jaejoong ga bisa sadar klo mreka teman kecil ne.. hehehe**

**aq sebenerny jg bingung..**

**mngkin nnti di chap akhir akan d critain..**

**shankyuuu ne buat review nya.. kritik dan saran d terima dengan senang hati :)**

**YUNJAE IS REAL !**


	7. Chapter 7

My Beauty Rider

Chap 7

Pagi yang cerah dikediaman Jung Yunho.

Suara denting sendok dan garpu yang beradu terdengar dari ruang makan kediaman Jung Yunho. Terlihat tiga orang tengah menikmati sarapannya. Suasana canggung terasa kental menyelimuti ruang makan kediaman Yunho itu. Semuanya diam menikmati sarapannya pagi itu. Merasa keadaan yang sangat sepi, terdengar suara berat memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Jung Yunho?"

Sangat lama Yunho diam sebelum ia menjawab, "Baik." dengan malas dan dingin.

"Appa dengar kau sering balapan eoh? Apa benar begitu?" ya. Orang dengan suara berat itu adalah appa Yunho. Orang tua Yunho semalam baru tiba di Korea, setelah 9 tahun lamanya mereka menetap diluar negri.

"Ne. Benar. Waeyo?" tanya Yunho masih malas, ia hanya mengaduk-ngaduk sarapannya dan menatap tak selera.

"Ck, apa kurang uang yang appa kirimkan tiap bulan sehingga kau harus ikut balapan liar seperti itu eoh?"

"Anio. Aku hanya malas diam dirumah ini SENDIRIAN." jawab Yunho dan menekankan kata sendirian.

"Sudah yeobo, teruskan dulu makanmu. Nanti kita bicarakan masalah ini setelah sarapan." kini Mrs. Jung menengahi perdebatan kedua namja Jung itu.

"Yunho changi, appa dan eomma sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tak merindukan kami eoh?"

Yunho hanya memandang sekilas pada eommanya, lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi sambil mengaduk sarapannya.

"Dari kemarin semenjak kami pulang, kau sama sekali tak menyapa kami. Apa kau benar-benar tak merindukan kami?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa harus aku jawab?" jawab Yunho sambil menatap tajam mata eommanya. "Aku kenyang. Aku mau keluar dulu."

Yunho pergi meninggalkan ruang makan begitu saja tanpa menatap kedua orang tuanya. Sementara appa dan eommanya hanya memandang kepergian putra tunggalnya itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Perasaan kecewa, sedih dan bersalah bercampur jadi satu. Mereka merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan putra mereka yang masih kecil seorang diri. Sungguh keterlaluan, tapi itu mereka lakukan untuk menjadikan Yunho anak yang mandiri. Ya, baru mereka sadari, ternyata cara yang mereka lakukan adalah salah. Sekarang setelah 9 tahun mereka meninggalkan seorang Yunho dan datang kembali dengan harapan Yunho akan menerima mereka seperti dulu, mereka tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Yunho sekarang.

"Bagaimana ini yeobo, sepertinya Yunho sangat marah pada kita." Mrs. Jung terlihat sangat terpukul melihat kelakuan putra tunggalnya itu.

"Sudahlah yeobo, memang kita yang salah. Dulu meninggalkan Yunho sendirian disini. Kita harus berusaha agar Yunho mau memafkan kita. Bagaimanapun perusahaan kita akan kita wariskan padanya."

"Ne,"

Sementara itu, Yunho yang tengah kesal karna kedatangan tiba-tiba dari orang tuanya memutuskan untuk keluar. Ia sangat lelah, karna kedatangan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Ia belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia masih sangat kesal atas kejadian yang menimpanya dulu. Ia belum bisa memaafkan kelakuan orang tuanya dulu yang meninggalkannya sendirian disini.

"Arrgghhhh," Yunho menggeram kesal. Ditendangnya kaleng yang ada di depannya. Cukup keras ia menendangnya sampai-sampai kaleng itu terpental dan mengenai seseorang.

"Wakkk,"

Yunho yang menyadari seseorang berteriak kesakitan, segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat kabur. Namun tiba-tiba,

Deg

Jantungnya kembali berdetak.

**Yunho POV**

Aku begitu kesal karna kedatangan eomma dan appa. Yah, kuakui memang aku masih kesal pada mereka. Mengingat perlakuan mereka dulu kepadaku, aku masih belum menerimanya. Meninggalkanku sendiri disini, dan tiba-tiba saja mereka datang kembali setelah 9 tahun lamanya mereka tak pernah mengunjungiku. Mereka hanya mengirimkan surat dan kadang kala menyapaku ku lewat telpon. Aku sungguh tak berselera makan, jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar. Aku masih sangat kesal, ku tendang kaleng yang ada tak jauh dariku, cukup keras. Sampai kaleng itu mengenai seseorang.

"Wakk,"

Aku kaget menyadari seseorang terkena tendanganku, aku segera berbalik dan hendak kabur, namun perasaan aneh menyelimutiku.

Deg

Kurasakan jantungku berdetak, ada apa denganku? Ah, ini.

"Joongie," desisku. Aku ingat, kejadian ini sama dengan 9 tahun yang lalu. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Joongie. Waktu itu tak sengaja kaleng yang ku tendang mengenai kepalanya, dan saat pertama kali kulihat wajah cantiknya aku mengiranya yeoja.

"Hah, kenapa bisa sama. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong juga aku mengiranya yeo, tu tunggu. Kim Jaejoong? Bu, bukankah itu?"

Aku segera berlari kembali ke rumah, karna teringat sesuatu. Segera ku ambil kotak yang kutemukan pagi tadi. Dengan kasar kubuka kotak itu dan mengambil kertas di dalamnya.

"Kim Jaejoong. Benar, nama Joongie adalah Kim Jaejoong. Aku sampai lupa, karna aku lebih sering memanggilnya Joongie. Apakah mungkin Jaejoong itu adalah kau, Joongie?"

**Yunho POV end**

Jaejoong tengah membereskan pakaian appanya. Hari ini appanya diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Jaejoong tengah sibuk beres-beres sehingga tak disadarinya Junsu sudah masuk ke dalam.

"Annyeong hyung, annyeong ahjussi."

"Akh, Su-ie, kapan kau sampai?"

"Baru saja hyung, sini biar aku bantu." Junsu ikut membereskan keperluan Mr. Kim.

"Gomawo Su-ie kau mau mengantar kami pulang."

"Ah hyung, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Nah sudah beres. Kajja kita pulang hyung."

"Ne, ayo appa. Joongie bantu berdiri."

Jaejoong memapah appanya hingga berdiri. Setelahnya mereka segera turun untuk mengurus administrasi.

**Yunho POV**

Aku berpikir seharian mengenai kemungkinan Jaejoong adalah Joongie ku atau bukan. Aku sungguh frustasi. Aku sangat berharap kalau memang benar Jaejoong adalah Joongie ku. Karna nampaknya, aku mulai menyukai namja Kim itu.

"Ah, kenapa aku baru sadar. Bukankah ia memang begitu mirip dengan Joongie ku. Rambut almond, wajah putih, dan bibir merahnya. Argghh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Aku menatap nanar kotak yang tengah kupegang ini. Di dalamnya masih terdapat kertas dan bros pemberian Joongie. Otakku berputar memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk membuktikannya.

"Hemm," aku terus berfikir sampai pintu kamarku diketuk seeorang.

"Nuguya?"

"Yunho, ini eomma sayang. Eomma boleh masuk?"

"Ne," jawabku malas. Sebenarnya aku sangat malas harus mengobrol dengan orang tuaku.

"Kau sedang apa changi?" tanya eomma sambil duduk menyebelahiku.

"Tidur." jawabku asal.

"Yunie," kulihat eomma tengah menatapku serius. Matanya sayu memandang kearahku. "Yunie, jeongmal mianhaeyo, maafkan appa dan eomma ne."

Kulihat eomma tertunduk disampingku, wajahnya dibenamkan diantara kedua tangannya. Kurasakan tubuh eomma yang bergetar, nampaknya eomma tengah menangis.

"Eo, eomma." kataku terbata. Sejujurnya aku agak risih melihat eomma menangis begini.

"Yun, Yunie-ah. Mianhaeyo, jeongmal mianhae."

"..."

"Eomma menyesal changi, sangat menyesal. Meninggalkanmu disini sendirian. Appa dan eomma awalnya hanya ingin mendidikmu agar bisa mandiri. Agar nanti saat kau mewarisi perusahaan, kau bisa menjalankannya dengan mandiri. Tapi tak kami kira akan seperti ini. Kau malah membenci kami, sungguh Yunie, eomma dan appa tak bermaksud."

"Eo, eomma." kataku terbata.

"Eomma benar-benar menyesal Yunie, benar-benar menyesal."

Kulihat eomma sangat terguncang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan tangis. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, sebenarnya aku juga tak ingin membuat hati mereka bertambah sakit dengan sifatku yang menjauhi mereka. Tapi rasa kesalku pada mereka masih membekas, dan aku belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima mereka kembali. Selama ini aku hidup seorang diri, yah walau kuakui semua harta ini adalah pemberian dari appaku. Namun setelah lulus sekolah, aku sempat melanjutkan kuliah sambil bekerja. Walaupun hanya bertahan beberapa bulan saja.

"Sudahlah eomma," kataku akhirnya sambil menarik eomma dan memeluknya.

**Yunho POV end**

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku sedang diperjalanan menuju rumah, hari ini appa diizinkan pulang. Keadaan appa juga mulai membaik. Junsu yang sedang mengantar kami pulang. Sejujurnya aku mengharapkan Yunholah yang mengantarkan ku pulang, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia tak pernah lagi datang menjenguk appa. Mungkin ia sudah lupa dengan kami, mengingat aku yang bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

Kuakui memang, aku sedikit tertarik dengannya. Aku tak yakin sejak kapan, tapi saat dia bercerita denganku beberapa waktu lalu di taman rumah sakit, darisana aku bisa menyelami pribadi Yunho. Entah kenapa, saat aku berada disampingnya, aku merasa aman dan nyaman. Perasaan aneh menyelimutiku saat menatapnya.

"Jae hyung, kau melamun eoh?" pertanyaan Junsu menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ah, ani Su-ie. Waeyo?"

"Kau yakin? Tapi kulihat wajahmu tengah bersedih, ada apa sebenarnya? Kau tak bisa membohongi ku hyung."

Junsu memang sangat peka terhadapku. Aku tak akan bisa berbohong padanya. Entah kenapa ia selalu tahu kalau aku tengah berbohong.

"Kau ini Su-ie, seperti peramal saja." kataku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aiss, hyung. Kau mau mengalihkan pembicaraan eoh? Cepat katakan, atau aku tak akan mengantarmu pulang!" Junsu mengancamku.

"Yah, jangan begitu, kau tak kasihan melihat appaku eoh? Yah ya, baiklah aku akan bercerita. Tapi tidak disini ne? Nanti saja setelah kita sampai di rumah."kujawab pertanyaan Junsu dan kulihat ia mengangkuk sambil tersenyum kearahku.

**Jaejoong POV end**

Junsu mengantar Jaejoong dan appanya dengan selamat sampai rumah. Jaejoong turun lalu membantu appanya turun dari mobil.

"Gomawo Joongie," kata Mr. Kim pada anaknya.

"Appa istirahatlah, kalau ada apa-apa panggil Joongie ne."

"Baiklah, Junsu-ie, gomawo ne." pandanganMr. Kim beralih ke Junsu.

"Ne ahjussi, cheonmayo." katanya sambil membungkuk.

"Ayo Su-ie, kita bicara diluar. Biarkan appa istirahat."

Merekapun keluar menuju ruang tengah. Sesampainya disana Junsu langsung menagih janji pada Jaejoong.

"Yak Su-ie, bisakah kau pelan-pelan sedikit. Aku masih lelah." jawab Jaejoong berusaha mengulur waktu. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menceritakan tentang perasaannya yang kecewa terhadap Yunho. Bisa-bisa Junsu akan mentertawakannya.

"Kau kan sudah janji hyung, dan janji itu harus ditepati." kata Junsu tak mau kalah.

"Haa, ne ne. Baiklah, aku akan bererita. Tapi ada syaratnya! Kau tak boleh mentertawakanku, arra?"

Junsu mengangguk dengan cepat. Yang penting Jaejoong bererita, masalah syarat tak perlu dipikirkan.

"Yaksok?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Ne ne, cepatlah." jawab Junsu kesal karna Jaejoong mengulur-ngulur waktu.

"Haha, begitu saja kau sudah kesal." jawab Jaejoong masih berusaha mengulur waktu.

"Yak hyung! Kapan kau akan cerita! Daritadi kau hanya mengatakan hal yang tak jelas!" Junsu benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Ya, kau berani berteriak eoh!"

"Aiss, huung ayolah kumohon." kini Junsu memohon-mohon pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, ne. Aku akan bercerita. Emm, sebenarnya, aku, emm,"

"Mwo hyung ah?"

"Emm, aku kesal."

"Kesal? Dengan siapa hyung?"

"Emm, itu, ee dengan , emm, Yun, Yunho."

**Jaejoong POV**

"Kesal? Dengan siapa hyung?" tanya Junsu lagi. Sebenarnya aku sangat malu mengatakan ini. Aku yakin setelah Junsu tahu siapa orangnya, dia akn metertawakanku dengan kencang. Lihat saja kalau itu terjadi, akan kutendang pantat bebeknya itu.

"Emm, itu, ee dengan, emm, Yun, Yunho." kataku akhirnya. Kutundukkan kepalaku malas melihat mukanya yang pasti tengah menahan tawa.

"Yunho? Yunho hyung yang kau ajak balapan eoh?"

Eh? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Junsu tak mentertawakanku sedikitpun? Kudongakkan kepala untuk memastikan itu, dan benar saja. Wajah Junsu malah nampak bingung dengan jawabanku.

"Hyung? Wae? Benar Yunho hyung yang kau ajak balapan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah tak menatap wajahnya. "Ne,"

"Kenapa kau kesal hyung padanya?" tanya Junsu lagi dengan nada heran.

"Em, itu," aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku kesal padanya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berterus terang saja pada Junsu.

"Aku juga tak tahu Su-ie, yang jelas aku sangat kesal. Karna beberapa hari ini dia tak pernah lagi datang menjenguk appa. Setelah pembicaraan kami dulu waktu ditaman rumah sakit, semenjak itu juga ia menghilang dan tak pernah datang lagi." jawabku akhirnya. Ku tundukkan kepala berharap Junsu tak melihat air mata yang entah kenapa malah merangsak turun dari pelupuk mataku.

"Hemm, jadi begitu?" Junsu tengah berfikir. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Emm, hyung. Apa, kau menyukainya?"

Deg

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan mendengar pertanyaan Junsu. Pertanyaan spontan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Entah kenapa berefek sangat besar bagi jantungku. Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karna otak dan hatiku tak mampu bekerja dengan baik untuk saat ini.

**Jaejoong POV end**

**Junsu POV**

"Hemm, jadi begitu?" aku mulai mencerna setiap perkataan Jaejoong hyung. Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hyungku itu. Melihatnya begitu sedih hanya karna Yunho hyung tak pernah datang lagi menjenguk appanya. Kuyakin bukan karna itu ia menjadi sedih, tapi karna ia tak bisa lagi melihat Yunho hyung. Aku yakin sekali itu.

"Emm, hyung. Apa, kau menyukainya?"

Aku sempat berfikir tentang hal itu, jadi kuputuskan untuk menanyakannya saja. Dan apa yang kulihat? Jaejoong hyung diam mematung, dengan mata yang membulat dan ada sedikit rona merah diwajahnya. Yah, aku yakin sekarang. Memang benar Jaejoong hyung menyukai Yunho hyung itu. Namun ia belum sepenuhnya menyadari itu.

"A, ap, apa yang ka, kau katakan Su-ie. Ma, mana mungkin aku me, menyukainya." kudengar jawaban dari Jaejoong hyung yang terputus-putus. Setengah tersenyum aku bertanya lagi.

"Ah, jadi kau tak menyukainya? Tapi kenapa mukamu merah dan kau gugup begitu?" senyum jahil suskes tercetak diwajahku, menambah gugug hyungku yang cantik itu.

Selain sangar dan suka semaunya sendiri, sebenarnya hyung ku itu sangatlah manis dan penyayang. Lihat saja wajahnya yang cantik itu, tak sedikit yang mengira kalau ia itu adalah yeoja. Bahkan Yunho hyung saja menganggapnya yeoja.

"Wae? Kau tak bisa menjawabnya eoh hyung?"

"Bukan begitu Su-ie, aku tak gugup. Hanya saja pertanyaanmu sedikit mengagetkanku."

"Haha, sudah hyung, mengaku saja. Kau memang menyukainya kan?"

"Em, itu. Ee, yah, kurasa aku sedikit tertarik dengannya."

Akhirnya Jaejoong hyung mengakuinya juga. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang. Sejujurnya, sejak awal aku melihat Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung balapan, saat itu juga aku merasa kalau mereka sangat cocok dan serasi. Aku yakin suatu saat mereka akan bersama.

"Ya, kenapa tak dari saja hyung berterus terang. Haha," aku tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Jaejoong huung yang begitu imut. Walaupun sangar saat balapan, tapi ia tetaplah Jaejoong yang sangat manis yang aku kenal.

**Junsu POV end**

**Yunho POV**

Aku memandang nanar keluar jendela. Eommaku sudah pergi sejak tadi. Kini tinggallah aku seorang diri di kamar. Sekali lagi aku menatap kotak kecil itu, kuambil bros didalamnya dan melihatnya lebih dekat. Melihat bros itu, aku jadi semakin teringat Joongie. Joongielah yang menghadiahkanku bros beruang ini, katanya ini adalah balasan saat aku memberinya kalung dulu.

"Joongie, bogoshipo." kataku tak tahan mengingatnya. Aku benar-benar sangat ingin mengetahui kebenaran Jaejoong adalah Joongieku atau bukan. Sebuah ide melintas saat aku menggenggam bros itu.

"Ah, bukankah ini pemberian Joongie? Lantas kalau memang benar Jaejoong adalah Joongie, berarti harusnya ia mengingat kalung dan bros ini. Argghhh, yunho. Kenapa otakmu lemot sekali!"

Aku bergegas menemui Jaejoong, tak sabar aku ingin menunjukkan kalung dan bros itu padanya. Aku tak akan terang-terangan bertanya padanya, hanya aku akan sengaja memakai 2 barang itu didepan Jaejoong. Kusambar kunci motor dan segera berlari ke garasi, kunyalakan motor dan etelahnya aku memacu motor dengan kecepatan penuh agar cepat bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

**Yunho POV end**

**TBC**

hehehe,, TBC lagi..

untuk yg bertanya2 knp jaejoong bisa lupa sama yunho nnti di jelasin di next chap ya..

hehee.. n perlu aq kasi tau jaejoong itu g amnesia,,

kalo yg review di chap ini bnyak, mngkin aq publish next chap nya besok..

so, yg penasaran review donk.

don't be a silent rider ne..

gomawooooo :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Semuaaaaa,, aq kembali.. Sedih sih yg review ga banyak,, tpi karena bnyak yg nanya knp jeje lupa m yunho ni aq bawa chapter 8 nya.. hohooo..

mudah2an memuaskan ya.. kikiki..

selamat membaca semua :))))

* * *

**My Beauty Rider**

**Chap 8**

* * *

Seorang namja tengah memacu motornya menembus senja. Mata musangnya memicing tajam melihat jalan. Sekarang, hanya ada satu keinginan dari namja itu. Secapatnya menemui Jaejoong. Ya, namja itu adalah Yunho. Yunho membelokkan motornya melalui jalan yang harus dilewati. Deretan pohon menyambutnya, hembusan angin senja yang menyejukkan sedikit memberinya kekuatan. Meredam jantungnya yang semakin kencang berdetak.

"Jaejoongie," desisinya.

Tepat diujung jalan, Yunho membelokkan motornya. Diujung jalan sanalah, ada rumah sakit tempat appa Jaejoong dirawat. Yunho semakin melajukan motornya. Sesampainya disana, ia memarkirkan motornya begitu saja. Tak menghiraukan teguran dari satpam yang bertugas disana.

"Hei, jangan parkir motor disini." teriak seorang satpam karna Yunho sudah berlari masuk ke dalam.

Yunho segera naik lift menuju lantai 5, tempat appa Jaejoong dirawat. Tepat di depan kamar no 507 Yunho berhenti dan menekan jantungnya yang mulai berdansa ria lagi.

"Ck, tenanglah Jung Yunho." katanya sambil memegang bros yang ada di dada kirinya.

Yunho perlahan memegang knop pintu, diputarnya lalu didorong agar terbuka.

"Annyeo, eh?"

* * *

**Yunho POV**

Aku sudah tiba di depan kamar rawat inap appa Jaejoong. Jantungku kini beretak tak karuan. Ku genggam bros pemberian Joongie yang sudah ku pasang di kaos ku.

"Ck, tenanglah Jung Yunho."

Perlahan ku pegang knop pintu 507 itu, kuputar dan kudorong agar aku bisa masuk kedalam, segera setelahnya aku mengucapkan salam.

"Annyeo, eh?" sapaku terpotong, aku kaget bukan main. Pasalnya, yang kulihat di dalam sana bukanlah Kim ahjussi, ataupun Jaejoong. Yang kulihat adalah dua orang suster tengah membereskan ranjang yang ada di dalamnya. Aku kira aku salah masuk kamar, ku lihat lagi nomor yang tergantung di depan pintu. 507. Benar ini kamarnya, lalu kemana dengan Kim ahjussi serta Jaejoong?

"Ah, mian suster. Aku mencari pasien yang dirawat dikamar ini. Beliau ada dimana?" tanyaku pada salah satu suster.

Kulihat suster itu tersenyum ramah padaku sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku, "Ah, maksud tuan pasien Kim Tae Shik? Beliau baru saja pulang. Hari ini beliau diperbolehkan pulang."

"Oh begitu."

Aku segera keluar dan tak lupa sebelumnya berterima kasih pada suster itu.

Kembali lagi kupacu motorku menembus senja kota Seoul. Matahari perlahan kembali keperaduannya, mencipatakan semburat jingga dilangit. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong, dan memastikan kalau dia adalah Joongieku.

Aku memarkirkan motorku saat aku tiba di rumah Jaejoong. Jantungku kembali berdetak saat akan memencet bel rumahnya.

"Tenang, tenang." kataku menyemangati diri sendiri.

Ting tong

Klekkk

"Annyeong,"

"Yunho?"

**Yunho POV end**

* * *

Ting tong

Suara pintu rumah Jaejoong terdengar nyaring, Jaejoong yang tengah memasak untuk makan malam, sedikit berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Dengan apron merah yang masih bertengger di badannya.

Klekk

Pintu terbuka, dan menampakkan Yunho yang tengah tersenyum manis.

"Anyeong,"

"Yunho?"

* * *

**Jaejoong POV**

Aku tengah memasak makan malam saat kudengar suara bel rumah berdenting. Segera aku berlari untuk membukakan pintu, masih dengan apron merah yang menempel dibadanku.

Kletek

Aku sungguh kaget saat pintu terbuka lebar. Kulihat seseorang yang diam-diam aku rindukan tengah berdiri tegap didepanku.

"Annyeong." sapanya. Aku mematung dan dengan sekuat tenaga aku memanggil namanya.

"Yunho?"

"Ne, mian mengganggu. Aku tadi sempat ke rumah sakit, namun kata suster Kim ahjussi sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Jadi aku mampir kesini."

Ia menjelaskan kedatangannya ke rumahku, aku yang masih shock tak sadar kalau aku belum mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Ah, ayo masuk dulu Yunho-ssi, maaf aku tak berpakaian rapi, aku tadi tengah memasak. Mari," aku mengantar Yunho masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk diruang tamu.

"Ah, mian aku menggangu."

"Ani. Mumpung kau disini, bagaimana kalau kau ikut makan malam disini." tawarku pada Yunho. Jantungku berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban Yunho.

"Kau bisa masak?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ne, begitulah. Dulu sebelum eomma ku meninggal, aku sering memasak bersamanya."

"Ah begitu. Emm, baiklah. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasa masakanmu Jaejoong-ssi." katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, panggil Jaejoong saja. Agar terdengar akrab."

"Baiklah, kau juga panggil aku Yunho saja."

"Ne, baiklah. Ah, mian Yunho, aku harus melanjutkan masakanku." aku baru teringat masakanku yang tertunda. Gara-gara rindu melihat wajah Yunho aku jadi melupakan semuanya.

"Ayo aku bantu."

Disinilah kami sekarang, di dalam dapurku. Sambil memasak, sekali-sekali aku melirik kearah Yunho. Ya tuhan, ia begitu sempurna. Lihatlah badannya yang tegap dan tinggi itu. Kini ia juga memakai apron merah sama sepertiku, ia nampaknya kesulitan memotong sayuran.

Awalnya aku menyuruhnya untuk membantuku mencuci sayur-sayuran saja, tapi nampaknya ia tak puas jika tak membantuku sepenuhnya. Alhasil, kini ia memotong sayur-sayur itu dengan brutal.

"Aiss, kenapa susah sekali memotongmu wahai tomat kecil." marahnya pada tomat tak bersalah itu. Aku cekikikan melihat tingkahnya itu. Itukah seorang Jung Yunho, namja tak terkalahkan dalam balapan itu?

"Kalau kau terus mengomel, bisa-bisa makananku tak akan jadi. Sini, biar aku saja yang memotong, kau aduk-aduk saja supnya."

Kulihat Yunho dengan wajah ditekuk beralih mengambil spatulaku. Omo, Yunho kau begitu menggemaskan.

"Kalau kau memasak dengan wajah ditekuk begitu, maka masakannya tak akan enak." kataku yang sukses membuatnya ceria kembali.

"Ne ne, aku sudah tersenyum lagi."

Saat hendak memasukkan tomat kedalam sup, tak sengaja tanganku mengenai dada Yunho. Tanganku tak sengaja menyentuh kaosnya, saat aku mengangkat tanganku, mataku tertuju pada benda mungil yang tertempel di kaos Yunho. Dan mataku membulat sempurna melihat benda apa itu.

**Jaejoong POV end**

* * *

**Yunho POV**

Aku tengah memasak bersama Jaejoong, tak kusangka namja cantik itu bisa memasak. Bukankah itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan predikatnya sebagai pembalap? Hah, sungguh lucu.

Aku tengah memotong tomat untuk membantu Jaejoong memasak, aku sungguh frustasi karna tomat yang licin sehingga aku susah untuk memotongnya.

"Aiss, kenapa susah sekali memotongmu wahai tomat kecil." ratapku putus asa, saat tak kunjung bisa memotong tomat itu.

"Kalau kau terus mengomel, bisa-bisa makananku tak akan jadi. Sini, biar aku saja yang memotong kau aduk-aduk saja supnya." kata Jaejoong yang nampaknya jengah melihatku mengomel.

Segera ku ambil spatula ditangan Jaejoong. Ku aduk-aduk supnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Aku memang tak bisa memasak, tapi setidaknya aku ingin membantunya. Entah kenapa, jika bersama Jaejoong aku merasa bahagia. Tenang dan nyaman. Kini kami sudah lebih akrab, ia sudah bisa bercanda denganku. Akupun begitu. Saat tengah asik mengaduk, tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan Jaejoong menyentuh dadaku. Dan itu sukses membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Melihat tangannya yang putih bertengger manis didada kiriku, membuatku menolehkan wajahku padanya. Saat aku berbalik, kulihat wajah Jaejoong yang sangat terkejut, matanya membulat dan ekspresi itu sangat lucu. Membuatku teringat lagi pada Joongie, ya Joongie juga selalu berekspresi seperti itu jika ia kaget melihat sesuatu.

"Ah, mian." katanya bergetar. Bisa kulihat ia sedikit gugup.

"Gwencana, ayo masukkan saja tomatnya." kataku mencairkan suasana. Sesaat kulihat mata Jaejoong yang terus memandangi dadaku. Aku tak yakin apa yang ia lihat, namun aku sangat berharap ia melihat bros yang tengah aku pakai.

"Jaejoong, kau lihat apa?" tanyaku saat Jaejoong tak mengalihkan matanya dari dadaku.

"Itu,"

**Yunho POV end**

* * *

Jaejoong terbelalak. Benda mungil yang tertempel di dada Yunho, ia meningat jelas benda itu. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangan kesamping, lagi-lagi ia terbelalak kaget. Dilihatnya Yunho tengah memakai kalung, padahal seingatnya Yunho tak pernah memakai kakung itu. Kalung yang dirinya juga punya. Jaejoongpun terpekik tertahan.

"Jaejoong, kau lihat apa?" tanya Yunho menatap heran pada Jaejoong.

"Itu," Jaejoong menunjuk dada Yunho.

"Hmm? Wae? Ada apa dengan dadaku?" tanya Yunho masih dengan tatapan heran,

"Itu, emm, bros dan kalung itu." Jaejoog menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ah, ini?" tunjuk Yunho pada bros di dadanya. "Kau masih ingat ceritaku tentang chingu masa kecilku?"

"Ne," Jaejoong mengangguk dan terus menatap Yunho.

"Dia yang memberiku bros lucu ini." jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kalung itu?" tanya Jaejoong bergetar karna detak jantungnya yang berada di luar batas.

"Em, ini hadiah dariku untuknya, aku memberikannya kalung dengan model yang sama, hanya berbeda warna."

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak lebih cepat.

"Yunie," desis Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar.

"Nde?"

* * *

**Yunho POV**

"Yunie?"

"Nde?"

Kecil, sangat kecil. Suara Jaejoong sangat kecil, sehingga aku tak dapat mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Segera aku bertanya lagi padanya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Jae?"

Ia hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaanku. Hah, Jaejoong. Apa kau sama sekali lupa dengan kalung dan bros ini? Atau memang kau bukan Joongieku? Jawab aku Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan bros ini Jae?" tanyaku karna mata Jaejoong tak lepas dari bros itu.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya menggeleng. Akh, aku semakin frustasi saja. Melihat ia diam tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Lalu kenapa kau melihat bros ini terus? Apa kau mengingat sesuatu?" pancingku pada Jaejoong.

Oh Tuhan, jawab pertanyaan hambamu ini. Kalau memang ia adalah Joongie ku, maka cepatlah kau buat ia sadar kalau aku ini Yunie.

"I, itu, a, anu, emm," jawab Jaejoong terbata. Ingin sekali aku memaksanya untuk bicara dengan jelas. Tapi kuurungkan karna dia terlihat gugup.

"Ne, ada yang kau pikirkan Jaejoong?"

Kulihat ia masih setia memelototi brosku, sampai akhirnya ia menjawab, dan jawabannya sukses membuatku merasa terbang keujung langit.

"Itu, emm, sepertinya aku juga mempunyai kalung dan bros itu. Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, chinguku memberikannya padaku, apa mungkin, emm, kau, kau adalah,"

"..."

"Yunie?"

Deg

Jantungku sukses berdansa ria.

**Yunho POV end**

* * *

"Yunie?"

Yunho yang mendengar Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya langsung diam mematung. Pikirannya entah pergi kemana, belum lagi jantungnya yang sudah berdansa ria.

"Apa benar kau Yunie?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi.

Yunho yang kesadarannya perlahan kembali, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dipandanginya Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya.

"Kau memanggilku apa? Coba ulangi." perintahnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kenarik nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, "Yunie." jawab Jaejoong mantap.

Mendengar itu, Yunho langsung mendekap erat tubuh Jaejoong. Ditenggelamkanhya wajah Jaejoong pada dadanya.

"Ternyata ini benar kau, ini benar-benar kau Joongie."

* * *

_**Jaejoong POV**_

"Ternyata ini benar kau, ini benar-benar kau Joongie."

Deg

Kurasakan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang sekarang. Bukan karna Yunho yang tengah memelukku, tapi karna ucapannya barusan. Ia memanggil nama kecilku, nama yang hanya appa dan Yunie yang mengetahuinya. Jadi dia benar-benar Yunie? Akh, kenapa aku bisa tak mengenalinya? Padahal dia jelas-jelas sudah bercerita tentang masa kecilnya. Jaejoong pabo! Benar-benar pabo!

"Joongie, bogoshipo. Jeongmal bogoshipo." Yunho tetap memelukku sambil mengucapkan itu, aku sendiri sudah tak tahan untuk tak menangis. Aku menangis bukan karna sedih, tapi karna aku begitu bahagia, akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku tak bertemu dengan temanku, kekasihku, belahan jiwaku, sekarang aku dipertemukan lagi dengannya. Rasanya sungguh, sungguh, aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata apapun. Oh Tuhan terimakasih. Terimakasih karna masih menjaga Yunie sampai kami bisa bertemu lagi.

**Jaejoong POV end**

* * *

"Mianhae Yunie, aku tak cepat mengenalimu. Aku benar-benar bodoh!" rutuk Jaejoong padadiri sendiri. Ia begitu merasa bersalah karna tak mengenal Yunienya.

"Gwencana Joongie, akupun begitu. Tak mengenalimu dengan cepat. Walaupun jantungku berdetak tiap kali melihatmu, tapi aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kau itu Joongieku." jawab Yunho masih setia memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Hiks, Yunie, mianhaeyo." Yunho melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang tengah menangis.

"Wae Joongie, kenapa menangis?"

"Hiks, aku benar-benar bodoh. Hiks, aku sama sekali tak ingin melupakanmu, hanya saja sakit hatiku terdahulu yang membuatku ingin melupakan semua. Aku ingin melupakan semua masa laluku yang kelam itu. Aku sangat ingin melupakan sakit hati terhadap appaku. Aku tak bermaksud melupakanmu juga Yunie, hanya saja, hanya saja aku, ak,"

Jaejoong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Karna bibirnya telah dibungkam oleh Yunho dengan ciuman yang hangat. Jaejoong agak kaget dengan perlakuan Yunho padanya, hanya saja ia merasa nyaman dengan ciuman itu, ciuman yang dalam namun sangat hangat dan menenangkan. Membuat perasaan bersalah Jaejoong tadi menguap tak berbekas.

Tangan Yunho perlahan melingkar di belakang kepala Jaejoong, menyokongnya dari belakang agar Jaejoong merasa nyaman. Jaejoong pun perlahan mengaitkan tangannya dileher Yunho, mencari tempat untuk menopang badannya. Perlahan dipejamkannya pula matanya, menikmati ciuman hangat yang Yunho berikan.

Keduanya larut dalam perasaan masing-masing. Perasaan yang tak mampu mereka utarakan, setidaknya bisa mereka utarakan lewat ciuman hangat yang terjadi. Cukup lama mereka bertukar kerinduan lewat ciuman itu, Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Dengar Joongie, aku tak peduli kenapa Joongie bisa melupakan Yunie, yang terpenting bagi Yunie sekarang adalah, Joongie sudah mengingat Yunie lagi dan Yunie bisa melihat Joongie lagi." senyum tulus terukir diwajah tampan Yunho. Matanya tajam menatap mata Joongienya. Terjawab sudah keresahannya sekarang. Ternyata Jaejoong memanglah Joongie kecilnya. Ia tak ingin tahu mengapa Jaejoong tak mengingatnya, karna yang terpenting baginya adalah sekarang ia bisa melihat dan bersama dengan Joongie nya lagi.

"Ne, Yunie. Arraseo," ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong, sekarang saatnya ia ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada diperasaannya. Perlahan tubuh Yunho mendekatkearah Jaejoong.

"Saranghae," bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong, dan sukses membuat wajah namja cantik itu memerah.

Segengah berbisik, Jaejoong menjawab pernyataan Yunho, "Na , nado, saranghae," jawabnya dengan wajah yang sukses memerah dengan sendirinya.

Yunhopun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Joongienya, mata musangnya kembali memincing melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu manis saat malu-malu seperti itu. Kembali, Yunho memanggut bibir merah Jaejoong yang memang sangat ingin ia cicipi itu. Tangan kirinya menyangga kepala Jaejoong dari belakang, sementara tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan menariknya hingga tubuh Jaejoong menempel pada tubuhnya.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong sangat menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Yunho, tangannya melingkar dileher Yunho. Matanya terpejam menikmati pagutan bibir Yunho pada bibir bagian bawahnya. Desahan halus keluar dari bibirnya tatkala bibir Yunho memanggutnya dengan lembut.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasi mereka. Mata sayu yang sedari tadi mendapat tontonan gratis pertemuan kembali dua orang yang saling menyayangi. Bibirnya tersenyum tatkala melihat dua insan itu saling bertukar perasaan.

"Appa bisa tenang sekarang Joongie, jika harus meninggalkanmu. Karna sudah ada orang yang tepat yang akan melindungimu dengan seluruh jiwanya."

* * *

TBC or End ?

* * *

gimana gmna?

hehehee..

yg mau lanjut komeen donkk..

eh btw ud denger lagunya Kiss B nya Jaejoong umma belom?

Bgus ya + liriknya itu something bngtzz,,

tu lirik bnr2 deh kayaknya umma lagi horny deh buatnya..

BTW vanilla es krim itu fav ny appa kan ya?

tolong d jwb dunk readerrrss..


	9. Chapter 9

**My Beauty Rider**

**Chap 9 (end)**

Suara burung berkicau terdengar nyaring di pagi hari dari halaman rumah Kim Jaejoong. Suara kicauannya begitu nyaring, seakan mengerti suasana hati orang yang tengah mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Sepasang mata indah milik Kim Jaejoong tengah menatap burung yang bertengger indah di dahan pohon halaman rumahnya. Sesekali terdengar siulan kecil dari mulutnya. Nampaknya, hari ini namja cantik itu tengah merasa bahagia.

Bagaimana tidak, pasalnya kemarin adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan baginya. Ia, bisa bertemu kembali dengan orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya. Orang yang selalu memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang pada Jaejoong. Orang yang ia anggap sebagai belahan jiwanya, tempat ia berbagi suka maupun duka. Tempat yang akan memberikannya kenyamanan dan kehangatan disaat ia tengah bersedih. Tempat yang meneranginya saat dirinya dilanda masalah.

Yunho. Dialah orangnya. Teman masa kecil Jaejoong yang sudah ia anggap sebagai tambatan hatinya. Kini, setelah 9 tahun tak bertemu, ia kembali dipertemukan oleh takdir, sesuatu yang tak pernah dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Ternyata, tantangannya pada Yunho waktu itu merupakan cara Tuhan untuk menyambung benang merah yang sempat terputus itu. Kini, kehidupan seorang Kim Jaejoong benar-benar telah berubah. Dulunya ia adalah orang yang sangat dingin, keras dan semaunya sendiri. Tapi kini, semuanya berubah. Ia tak lagi menjadi anak pembangkang, menjadi namja yang arogan dan dingin. Semuanya berubah karna dua hal yang sama sekali jauh dari pikirannya. Dua kejadian yang sangat merubah kehidupannya.

Kini, ia akan mencoba mengulangi semuanya dari awal. Kehidupan bersama appanya yang dulu sama sekali tak akur, kini berangsur membaik. Perlahan, terbentuklah keluarga yang sebenarnya antara anak dan appa. Serta, kehidupannya bersama Yunho. Orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Pagi ini, tak seperti biasanya. Suasana kediaman Jaejoong begitu tenang dan nyaman, tak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya yang sangat suram karna kelakuan Jaejoong sendiri. Suasana kali ini begitu nyaman dan tentram.

Kini Mr. Kim dan Jaejoong tengah menikmati sarapannya. Mereka berdua duduk dimeja makan ruang makan. Senyum Jaejoong tak pernah pudar sedikitpun, membuat Mr. Kim memandang putranya dengan heran.

"Joongie, dari tadi appa perhatikan kau selalu tersenyum, apa ada hal yang membuatmu begitu senang eoh?" tanya Mr. Kim pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri tak langsung menjawabnya, ia salah tingkah karna ketahuan oleh appanya. "Em, anio. Tidak ada appa. Aku, hanya senang bisa makan bersama appa." jawab Jaejoong.

Mr. Kim tentu saja tak percaya begitu saja, karna ia tahu jelas apa yang terjadi semalam antara anaknya dan juga Yunho.

"Jinja? Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau berbagi dengan appamu ini" Mr. Kim tersenyum lembut sambil memandang anaknya. "Teruskan makanmu."

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, ia kembali makan sarapannya. Mereka saling diam menikmati sarapan masing-masing, sampai suara Mr. Kim kembali terdengar.

"Joongie, apa kau tak berniat ingin bekerja? Bukankah kini kau sudah lulus kuliah?"

Jaejoong sempat heran mendengar pertanyaan appanya. Ia terdiam cukup lama mencerna apa yang appanya katakan.

"Appa bukannya ingin agar kau bekerja, hanya saja sekarang appa sudah tua. Dan lagi appa tak tahu sampai kapan appa akan bertahan. Jadi, lebih baik sekarang kau mulai berfikir tentang dirimu. Agar nanti jika appa pergi, kau bisa mandiri."

"Apa yang appa katakan. Appa tak boleh bicara seperti itu." Jaejoong terlihat kesal karna appanya berkata yang aneh.

"Bukan begitu Joongie. Lihatlah keadaan appa sekarang, appa sudah tak bisa seaktif dulu untuk bekerja. Pekerjaan appa sudah appa serahkan pada orang kepercayaan appa. Tapi appa pikir sebaiknya pekerjaan itu appa serahkan padamu saja Joongie, bukankah appa masih memiliki kau sebagai anak. Jadi appa pikir akan lebih baik jika kau yang mengambil alih pekerjaan appa."

Jaejoong tampak berfikir keras, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak berminat pada pekerjaan appanya. Ia lebih menyukai kebebasan tak ingin terkurung dalam ruangan kerja.

"Entahlah appa, bukannya aku tak mau untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan appa, tapi aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pekerjaan appa. Aku lebih menginginkan pekerjaan yang aku sukai, bukan pekerjaan yang menuntutku untuk berfikir keras." Jaejoong menunduk saat mengatakan itu. Ia tak sanggup melihat appanya yang pasti sangat kecewa terhadapnya. Baginya, lebih baik ia berterus terang sekarang, daripada nantinya malah membuat perusahaan appanya bermasalah hanya karna dirinya tak becus menjalankannya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, appa tak akan memaksa. Appa hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik bagimu. Lalu, pekerjaan apa yang kau sukai?"

"Ah, itu, em itu," Jaejoong gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan appanya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tak tahu, pekerjaan apa yang ia sukai sekarang ini. Karna ia tak pernah bekerja sebelumnya.

"Jangan katakan kau menyukai balapan eoh Kim Jaejoong, itu bukan suatu pekerjaan!" Mr. Kim nampaknya jengah, takut kalau yang diinginkan anaknya adalah menjadi pembalap seperti yang biasanya Jaejoong lakukan.

"Ania appa. Aku sekarang sudah tak balapan lagi."

"Baguslah, appa bukan melarangmu untuk balapan, hanya saja appa takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"Ne appa, arraseo."

"Baiklah, nanti saja kita bicarakan masalah ini. Pikirkanlah Jaejoong, apa yang terbaik bagimu." Mr. Kim tersenyum pada anaknya, lalu mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong.

"Ne appa."

Disebuah pusat pembelanjaan ternama di kota Seoul, nampak dua orang namja tengah duduk di salah satu stand makanan. Kedua namja itu sangat tampan dengan postur tubuh yang bisa dibilang proposional. Salah satu dari namja itu tengah asik menyantap makanannya, sedangkan namja satunya tengah memandang liar kearah yeoja-yeoja yang berseliweran didepan mereka. Yah, mereka adalah Park Yoochun dan Shim Changmin, dua sahabat sekaligus dongsaeng dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Minie, aku merasa sekarang Yunho hyung sudah lama sekali tak pergi bersama kita." terdengar suara husky milik Yoochun bertanya pada Changmin.

"Ne Chun hyung, aku juga merasa begitu." jawab Changmin sambil memasukkan kimbab kemulutnya.

"Sekarang saja kita hanya berdua disini, rasanya ada yang kurang kalau Yunho hyung tak bersama kita. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan ya? Sampai melupakan dua dongsaengnya yang manis ini." kata Yoochun sambil menampakkan wajah aegyo yang sukses membuat Changmin mual.

"Haiss hyung, tampangmu malah jadi seperti idiot daripada aegyo." jawab Changmin dan sukses membuat Yoochun menghadiahinya jitakan gratis.

"Yah hyung, appo!" rutuk Changmin sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Yoochun.

"Mwo? Mau lagi?" tanya Yoochun sudah siap dengan tangan yang sudah melayang didepan kepala Changmin.

"Ani, khamsa." jawab Changmin cepat, takut kalau hyungnya itu memukulnya lagi.

"Ck, aku sungguh bosan Minie. Apa kita hubungi Yunho hyung saja bagaimana?"

"Ide bagus hyung, atau lebih baik kita langsung kerumahnya saja? Aku sudah lama tak bermain PS disana. Kajja!" Changmin dengan semangat menarik tangan Yoochun menuju mobilnya diparkiran.

"Haiss, tunggu dulu Minie. Sebaiknya kita telpon Yunho hyung dulu, kita pastikan dia ada dimana." Yoochun menarik kembali tangan Changmin agar duduk dikursi.

"Benar juga ya, nanti ia tak ada dirumah kita akan sia-sia pergi kesana. Nah, kalau begitu kau telpon Yunho hyung saja hyung."

"Ne ne ne, cerewet!" dengus Yoochun kesal.

Segera ia menghubungi ponsel Yunho, tak berapa lama terdengar jawaban dari seberang.

"Yeoboseyo,"

"Yeoboseyo hyung, ini aku Yoochun."

"Ne, arraseo. Ada apa kau menelponku?"

"Ani hyung, kami hanya kangen padamu. Sudah lama kita tak keluar bersama. Aku dan Changmin sekarang ada di mall xxx hyung, bagaimana kalau kau kesini?"

"Hemm, baiklah. Aku juga sedikit rindu pada kalaian berdua. Tunggulah disana, aku juga ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian. Jaa,"

"Ne hyung, kami menunggumu."

Tut..tut..tut

"Bagaimana hyung?" tanya Changmin saat dilihatnya Yoochun sudah mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Yunho hyung akan segera kesini, katanya ia juga ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kita."

"Jinja hyung? Siapa yang mau dikenalkannya pada kita?"

"Molla, ia tak memberi tahuku. Sudah, sebaiknya kita tunggu saja ia."

"Ne baiklah."

Seorang namja cantik tengah berguling-guling diatas kasurnya. Matanya terpejam sambil memeluk guling. Wajahnya begitu murung. Bukankah tadi sewaktu sarapan, wajah namja cantik itu tengah bahagia?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hemm," ternyata namja cantik itu tengah berfikir tentang ucapan appanya tadi sewaktu sarapan. Pertanyaan appanya yang menanyakan pekerjaan apa yang disukainya.

"Hemm, apa sebaiknya aku turuti permintaan appa untuk melanjutkan perusahaannya? Ah, tapi aku tak suka jika harus bekerja dikantor begitu."

Jaejoong terus berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan sang appa, tapi ia juga tak ingin melakukan pekerjaan yang tak ia sukai.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Argggghhh," Jaejoong mengerang frustasi. "Yunie, apa ya harus Joongie lakukan? Hiks, sebaiknya aku telpon Yunie saja."

Jaejoong segera mengambil ponselnya, bertepatan dengan ponselnya yang berdering. "Yunie? Aiss, kenapa bisa tepat begini." tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong menjawab panggilan Yunho.

"Yeoboseyo, yunie?"

"Yeoboseyo, ne. Ini aku," jawab suara diseberang.

"Yunie, kebetulan sekali. Baru saja Joongie ingin menelpon Yunie." cerita Jaejoong. Entah kenapa, jika bersama Yunho, sifat Jaejoong berubah menjadi manis.

"Begitukah? Kita memang jodoh." jawab Yunho santai yang sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah. Untung saja Yunho tak bisa melihatnya, kalau saja ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sedemikian merah, bisa dipastikan Yunho akan melakukan hal yang lebih. Karna dimata Yunho, wajah Jaejoong yang memerah itu, sangat menggemaskan.

"Ak, Yunie, ada apa Yunie menelpon Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengajak Joongie pergi. Apa bisa?"

"Pe, pergi? Ber, berdua?" tanya Jaejoong mendadak gugup. Entah kenapa ia merasa Yunho tengah mengajaknya kencan.

"Ne, apa kau tak mau Joongie?" terdengar suara Yunho yang sedikit kecewa.

"Ah, ani. Joongie tentu mau."

"Baiklah, Yunie sekarang kesana ne. Annyeong,"

Tuut..tuut..tuut

Jaejoong tengah sibuk memilih baju yang akan dipakainya untuk pergi dengan Yunho. Rasanya semua pakaian yang ia punya tak cukup bagus untuk ia pakai. Terdengar suara Jaejoong yang tengah bingung memilih baju.

"Terlalu metal." kata Jaejoong saat memakai baju berwarna hitam dengan aksen perak diluarnya. Dilemparnya begitu saja baju itu kekasur.

"Terlalu heboh." lagi-lagi dilemparnya begitu saja kemeja bercorak warna-warni itu ke kasurnya.

"Terlalu formal." kali ini kemeja putih lengan panjang yang mendapat giliran dilempar Jaejoong kekasurnya.

Entah sudah berapa baju yang ia lemparkan karna tak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Akhh, kenapa aku jadi seperti yeoja saja. Huh," dengus Jaejoong kesal.

Dipilihnya lagi baju-baju dalam lemarinya, dan sesaat matanya membulat melihat satu baju. Diambilnya baju itu lalu mulai dipakainya.

"Nah, ini cocok." senyum mengembang diwajah Jaejoong. "Sekarang tinggal menunggu Yunie." Jaejoong dengan langkah riang keluar menuju ruang tamu rumahnya.

Ting tong

Suara bel rumah Jaejoong terdengar nyaring. Jaejoong yang tengah menonton sambil menunggu Yunho bergegas membukakan pintu. Dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Annyeong," sapa orang itu ramah.

"Yunie." senyum mengembang diwajah Jaejoong, wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas saat dilihatnya Yunho dengan kemeja lengan pendek warna biru pas body, yang menunjukkan bentuk tubuh Yunho.

Yunhopun demikian, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat dilihatnya Jaejoong begitu cantik dengan kaos putih v-neck yang memamerkan leher putihnya. Ditambah lagi kalung pemberiannya yang sama dengan yang tengah ia pakai, melingkar indah di leher Jaejoong, menambah manis penampilan Jaejoong.

"Neomu yeopo," puji Yunho.

Wajah Jaejoong sukses memerah seperti kepiting rebus, ia menundukkan wajahnya tak tahan jika ditatap seperti itu oleh Yunho. Yunho yang memang sudah kangen berat pada Jaejoing, tanpa pikir panjang menyentuh wajah Jaejoong dan menarik dagunya. Segera setelahnya dilumatnya bibir merah Jaejoong yang memang sangat ingin ia cicipi. Merasakan manisnya bibir Jaejoong yang sudah menggodanya sejak awal mereka bertemu.

Ciuman yang Yunho berikan sedikit dalam dan panas. Jaejoongpun sudah sedari tadi melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho dan memejamkan matanya untuk lebih menikmati permainan bibir Yunho. Tangan Yunho sendiri sudah bergerak kebelakang leher Jaejoong, menumpunya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sementara tangan satunya melingkar dipinggang Jaejoong dan menariknya agar tubuh Jaejoong menempel padanya.

Ciuman Yunho yang awalnya hanya sebatas mengulum bibir Jaejoong, kini sudah berani meminta lebih. Digigitnya sedikit bibir bawah Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan lidah Yunho bisa bermain didalamnya. Dengan lihai lidah Yunho bermain di dalam mulut Jaejoong. Menjamah deretan gigi Jaejoong dan bermain dengan lidahnya. Sesekali terdengar desahan halus dari Jaejoong.

Cukup lama mereka melakukan ciuman yang bisa dibilang sedikit panas itu, akhirnya dengan berat hati Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karna desakan Jaejoong yang terus mendorong tubuhnya karna kehabisan udara.

"Hah, ha, hah," Jaejoong segera menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sementara Yunho dengan wajah kikuk melihat Jaejoong yang terengah-engah.

"Mian," kata Yunho saat dilihatnya Jaejoong masih terengah-engah karna kehabisan pasokan udara.

"Gwen hah, hah, cana." kata Jaejoong terputus.

"Err, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi. Ah, ya, Kim ahjussi mana? Aku harus meminta izin dulu padanya."

"Appa ada di dalam, masuklah."

Yunho segera mengikuti Jaejoong menemui appanya. Sesampainya didalam, Yunho sedikit kaget karna bentakan Mr. Kim.

"Yak, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan eoh? Seenaknya saja berciuman didepan rumah begitu. Apa kata orang jika melihat itu? Untung saja rumah ini dikelilingi pagar yang tinggi, sehingga orang luar sulit untuk melihat kedalam!"

Yah, ternyata Mr. Kim mendapat tontonan gratis lagi pada pasangan muda ini. Dirinya yang tadi ingin menanyakan siapa yang datang, malah disuguhi pemandangan 'hot' dari anaknya dan Yunho.

"Ap, appa, i, it, itu itu, ah," Jaejoong gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan appanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau appanya akan melihat dirinya tengah berciuman dengan Yunho.

"Ah, Kim ahjussi mian. Aku yang salah, tak seharusnya aku berbuat itu pada Jaejoong." Yunho segera meminta maaf pada Mr. Kim.

"Ck, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian hah? Sampai-sampai kau berani mencium anakku didepan rumahku pula!" tunjuk Mr. Kim pada Yunho.

"Ano, itu, emm,"

"Jawab!"

"Itu, em, aku. Aku mencintai Jaejoong ahjussi." jawab Yunho akhirnya. Sementara Jaejoong, ia hampir pingsan karna Yunho berterus terang pada appanya. Ia hanya diam memandang horor pada appanya. Ia takut appanya akan murka jika mengetahui Yunho mencintainya.

"Mwo? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau mencintai putraku itu Yunho-ah?" ulang Mr. Kim.

"Ne, ahjussi. Aku sangat mencintai Kim Jaejoong." jawab Yunho mantap sambil melirik kearah Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis.

"Dan kau Joongie, apa kau juga mencintai namja Jung ini?" tanya Mr. Kim kini pada anaknya.

"Aku, em, aku. Appa, apa appa akan marah kalau aku berkata jujur?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut.

"Appa akan sangat marah bila kau berbohong. Jadi bagaimana, apa kau juga mencintai namja Jung ini?"

"Aku, emm, ne appa. Aku juga mencintainya. Mian," kata Jaejoong lemah.

"Ck, buat apa kau minta maaf? Memangnya kau berfikir appa akan marah eoh? Ck, kalian ini." Mr. Kim menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingakah dua anak didepannya. "Kau namja Jung," tunjuk Mr. Kim pada Yunho, "Jagalah Joongieku dengan baik. Jangan kau sakiti dia. Dan kau Kim Jaejoong," kini pandangan mata Mr. Kim beralih ke Jaejoong, "Jangan buat masalah lagi, jangan sampai Yunho kesusahan gara-gara ulahmu! Arra?"

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama bingung atas sikap Mr. Kim, mereka saling pandang meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa kalian malah bengong? Apa kalian tak senang eoh?"

"Tu, tunggu appa. Jadi, maksud appa, appa,"

"Ne, appa merestui kalian." jawab Mr. Kim memotong pertanyaan anaknya sambil tersenyum tulus pada keduanya.

"Jin, jinjalyo appa?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Jinja ahjussi?" timpal Yunho yang juga sama tak percayanya.

"Yah, apa kalian pikir aku ini orang tua yang suka berbohong eoh! Ck, dasar kalian!" Mr. Kim berpura-pura marah. Namun tak lama, senyum tulus terukir diwajahnya. "Appa akan bahagia jika kau bahagia Joongie, apapun yang menjadi pilihanmu, appa akan setuju."

Jaejoong terharu mendengar perkataan appanya, "Lagipula, dia namja yang cukup baik, walau wajahnya sangat mesum." tambah Mr. Kim sambil berisik ditelinga anaknya.

"Ne appa. Gomawo," Jaejoong sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dirinya sangat bahagia mendapat restu dari sang appa, padahal awalnya ia tak ingin mengatakan ini dulu pada appanya. Ia takut kalau appanya akan kaget dan mengalami serangan jantung lagi, tapi apa yang ia dapat? Appanya malah dengan mudah memberikannya restu.

"Gomawo Kim ahjussi," sahut Yunho yang berdiri disebelah Jaejoong.

"Ah, mulai sekarang panggil aku appa. Arra?"

"Em, ne, appa." kata Yunho dengan sedikit gugup.

"Joongie, apa kau senang hmm?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini tengah diperjalanan menuju mall tempat Yoochun dan Changmin berada.

"Ne, aku sangat bahagia Yunie." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis dan hal itu membuat jantung Yunho berdetak kencang.

"Kau tahu Joongie, tiap kali aku melihat senyummu, jantung ini berdetak tak karuan." kata Yunho sambil memegang dada kirinya.

"Jinja?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil tetap memasang senyum manis pada Yunho.

"Aiss, kau ini Joongie. Jangan buat jantungku ini berdetak kencang lagi, apa kau ingin jantungku berhenti gara-gara berdetak kencang terus seperti ini."

"Mian, aku hanya merasa sangat senang." kali ini Jaejoong bergelayut manja di tangan kekar Yunho.

"Nah sudah sampai, kajja turun." mereka kini sudah tiba, Yunho segera menghubungi Yoochun untuk memberi tahu mereka sudah datang.

"Ne hyung, kami ada di foodcourt lantai 4, kemarilah."

"Ne Chunie. Joongie, kajja." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong saat memasuki mall itu. Ia tak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan putih nan halus milik Jaejoong itu. Bahkan saat Jaejoong menerima telponpun tangannya tak pernah dilepas oleh Yunho. Sungguh posesive.

"Ne, yeoboseyo Su-ie, nde? Ne aku ada di mall, wae? Mwo? Ha, ha, em, aku sedang bersama Yunho Su-ie. Mwo? Em, ne baiklah, nanti aku kabari lagi."

"Dari siapa?" tanya Yunho setelah Jaejoong memasukkan ponselnya kesaku celana.

"Dari Junsu, kau ingat namja yang selalu bersamaku? Dialah Junsu, sahabat sekaligus dongsaeng yang sangat dekat denganku."

"Ah, begitu."

"Ne,"

"Yunho hyunggggg!" seru seseorang dengan suara tiga oktafnya, mengakibatkan semua mata pengunjung foodcourt itu memandang kesal pada orang itu.

"Yak, Minie, kenapa berteriak. Lihat kau mengganggu pengunjung yang lain." kesal Yoochun sambil memandang orang-orang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Aiss, biar saja. Toh agar Yunho hyung melihat kita. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong siapa yeoja yang digandeng mesra Yunho hyung itu ne?" tanya Changmin sambil terus memandang kearah Yunho.

Yoochun pun mengikuti arah pandang Changmin dan ia seperti mengenal sosok yamg tengah digandeng mesra oleh Yunho itu.

"Hei Minie, Chunie, bogoshipo." Yunho sudah berdiri didepan dua dongsaengnya itu, lalu mengeluarkan sapaan yang sangat sangat ramah.

Yoochun dan Changminpun sedikit heran dengan hyungnya itu, tak biasanya Yunho akan menyapa mereka dengan lembut begitu.

"Annyeong hyung, nado bogoshipo." jawab Yoochun dan Changmin berbarengan.

"Dia siapa hyung?" tanya Changmin yang memang sangat penasaran. "Yeopo," tambahnya.

"Hais, apa yang kau katakan eoh! Aku namja pabo!" kini Jaejoong mau tak mau harus bicara, ia paling tak suka ada yang menyebutnya cantik. Hanya Yunho saja yang boleh menyebutnya cantik.

"Aiss galak sekali, tapi sepertinya aku mengenalmu, hemm," Changmin tampak berfikir sejenak, sampai Yoochun berseru kaget.

"Omo, apa kau Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong? Benarkah itu kau?" tanya Yoochun kaget.

Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya tesenyum gaje, sementara Changmin melototkan matanya saking shocknya.

"Mwo? Kau Kim Jaejoong yang mengalahkan Yunho hyung waktu balapan itu? Jinja itu kau?" Changmin masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Yoochun.

"Ne, ini aku. Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong yang sangat risih melihat Yoochun dan Changmin yang sangat shock itu.

"Tapi, tapi, bukankah kau dan hyung itu, aissss. Kenapa bisa?" tanya Yoochun meminta penjelasan.

"Haha, baiklah akan kujelaskan. Tapi biarkan kami duduk dulu ne,"

Dan mengalirlah cerita Yunho mengenai Jaejoong, dari mulai pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong kecil hingga kini mereka bisa mengingat lagi. Dan tak lupa restu yang sudah mereka dapat dari appa Jaejoong. Yunho bercerita sambil terus tersenyum dan tak melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jaejoong.

"Lalu orangtuamu sendiri hyung, bagaimana?"

"Aku belum memberitahu mereka Minie, aku masih kesal pada mereka."

"Yah hyung, bagaimanapun mereka adalah orangtuamu. Terlepas dari perlakuan mereka padamu."

"Benar Yunie, bagaimana kalau besok kita kerumahmu untuk memberi tahu mereka?"

"Entahlah Joongie,"

"Aiss hyung, kenapa hyung jadi penakut begitu? Itu bukan seperti hyung yang kami kenal."

"Ne hyung, ayo semangatlah. Kami berada dipihakmu."

"Aku juga ada dipihakmu Yunho hyung,"

Terdengar suara lumba-lumba yang begitu nyaring menyela percakapan antara Yunjaeyoomin.

"Su-ie, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Jaejoong yang pertama menyadari suara khas milik dongsaengnya itu merasa kaget karna tiba-tiba Junsu bisa ada disini.

"Ani hyung, aku tadi sedang jalan-jalan disini, tak kusangka melihatmu turun bersama Yunho hyung tadi, jadi kuikuti saja kemana kau pergi."

"Yah kau, rupanya saat kau menelpon tadi kau sudah mengawasiku eoh?"

"Hehe, mian hyung. Akk, sudahlah. Apa aku boleh bergabung?"

"Ne tentu saja, ayo duduk!"

Kini mereka berlima tengah larut dalam suasana akrab. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa, dan teriakan kecil dari mereka. Padahal sebelumnya mereka berada disituasi yang sangat bertolak belakang.

**Dikediaman Jung Yunho**

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara teriakan yang saling bersahutan dari arah dalam kediaman Jung Yunho. Di ruang tamu rumah itu, nampak dua orang namja yang sama-sama gagah dan berpostur tegap tengah beradu pendapat. Salah satu dari namja itu nampak sangat murka, entah apa yang terjadi. Namun kelihatannya, masalah yang menjadi topik utama pertengakaran dua namja itu adalah masalah yang cukup besar. Terbukti dengan suara kedua namja itu yang sangat memekakkan telinga.

"Apa kau buta eoh? Bagaimana nantinya kau mau memberikan penerus bagi keluarga kita kalau kau menikahi seorang namja! Cih, apa yang ada di otakmu itu Jung Yunho!" ya, suara dua orang itu adalah suara Mr. Jung dan Jung Yunho itu sendiri. Nampaknya yang menjadi masalah utama diantara mereka adalah keberadaan namja cantik yang kini tengah duduk diam mendengar pertengkaran hebat antara orang tua dan anak itu.

"Dia," tunjuk Mr. Jung pada Jaejoong, "Apa yang kau lihat darinya eoh? Dia hanya seorang namja bodoh yang terpesona dengan kekayaan dan ketampananmu. Dia hanya namja idiot!" geram Mr. Jung.

Jaejoong yang mendengar jelas perkataan Mr. Jung itu hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Otaknya tak bisa berfikir jernih mendengar perkataan yang jelas-jelas menusuk itu. Bagaiman bisa, Mr. Jung menganggap dirinya hanyalah namja yang tergiur dengan harta seorang Jung Yunho.

"Yak, apa yang kau katakan Jung sajangnim! Jangan sekali-sekai kau menyebut Jaejoong dengan sebutan hina seperti itu. Jaejoong bukanlah orang seperti apa yang kau katakan sajangnim." Yunho sangat gram mendengar orang yang begitu dicintainya, dihina didepan matanya sendiri. Terlebih lagi orang yanga menghina adalah appanya sendiri.

"Kau, berani-beraninya berkata kurang ajar padaku!" kini giliran Mr. Jung yang naik darah. Mendengar anaknya sendiri menyebut dirinya yang notabene adalah appanya, dengan sebutan sajangnim. "Kau, apa yang kau ajarkan pada anakku eoh? Kau menghasutnya supaya membenci appanya sendiri eoh?" kini Mr. Jung membentak Jaejoong. Matanya memerah akibat amarah yang sangat luar biasa.

"Ak, aku, aku tak me,"

"Diaaammm!" belum sempat Jaejoong mengatakan apapun, Yunho sudah berseru lantang membuat kedua orang itu diam karna terkejut.

"Kalau kau memang tak mau memberiku restu untuk bersama Jaejoong, baiklah. Aku tak akan memintanya lagi. Sekarang hiduplah yang baik Jung Sajangnim. Aku, tak akan kembali lagi kesini. Dan sekali lagi, jangan berani kau mengganggu Jaejoong, karna dia tak seperti apa yang ada dalam otak busukmu itu. Permisi, dan selamat siang."

Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong yang masih shock atas ucapan Yunho barusan. Otaknya tak menangkap baik maksud perkataan Yunho. Dia hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Yunho.

Sementara Mr. Jung, kini seperti tersengat listrik. Ia diam membatu ditempatnya. Tak mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun. Saking kaget dan tak menyangka anaknya sendiri bisa berlaku kurang ajar seperti itu.

Sudah seminggu Yunho pergi dari rumah, selama itupula kedua orang tua Yunho mencari keberadaan Yunho. Sementara Yunho sendiri tengah bermalas-malasan ria dirumah Jaejoong. Ia tak peduli berapa kali ponselnya berbunyi. Seperti sekarang, ia tengah menonton bersama Jaejoong, saat ponselnya kembali berdering untuk yang kesejuta kalinya.

"Angkatlah, siapa tahu itu dari appamu." Jaejoong dengan lembut memberitahu Yunho untuk menjawab panggilan diponselnya.

"Andwe, aku tak akan mau mengangkat telponnya kalau mereka tak memberiku restu juga." kata Yunho sambil mwnggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang kini bersandar pada bahunya.

"Kalau Yunie terus begini, pasti appa dan eomma Yunie akan sedih." terlihat segurat kesedihan diwajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Joongie, ini adalah keputusan Yunie. Kalau appa dan eomma Yunie tak merestui kita, akan kubuat mereka menyesal."

"Aiss, Yunie ingin melakukan apa eoh?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini sudah duduk tegak disamping Yunho.

Cup

Yunho mencium Jaejoong sekilas, "Itu yang ingin aku lakukan." seringai terlukis diwajah tampannya.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan, jika appa melihat kita bisa diceramahi lagi."

"Haha, kalau begitu menikahlah denganku, agar aku bisa puas tanpa harus takut terhadap appamu. Hmm?" tanya Yunho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dan menyeringai setan. Hal itu membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang. Yunhopun melihat ketakutan dimata Jaejoong dengan sengaja menakut-nakutinya. Didekatkannya tubuhnya pada Jaejoong sambil menyeringai setan. Jaejoong sudah pasrah saat dirasakannya tubuh Yunho yang sudah semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Dipejamkannya matanya sambil meremas ujung bajunya. Tangan Yunho perlahan menyentuh wajah Jaejoon, dan membuat Jaejoong bergidik ngeri.

"Ehemm!" suara dehaman yang keras menghentikan aksi Yunho menggoda Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kau cepat nikahi anakku namja Jung, jangan samapai anakku hamil diluar nikah gara-gara kelakuan mesummu."

Yunho yang ketahuan berbuat kurang ajar pada Jaejoong, hanya bisa terseyum gaje sambil memandang punggung appa Kim yang barusan menegurnya.

"Rasakan!" dengus Jaejoong sambil berlari dari kejaran Yunho yang tetap setia memasang seringai mesumnya.

**Keesokan paginya**

Pagi hari dikeluarga Kim Jaejoong hari ini sedikit tegang. Pasalnya, entah mengetahui informasi darimana, sekarang orang tua Yunho sudah ada dikediaman Jaejoong. Mr. Kim yang memang sudah mendengar cerita dari Yunho tentang penolakan orang tuanya pada Jaejoong, kini mau tak mau harus ikut turun tangan.

"Annyeong tuan, apa yang membuat anda datang kemari?" sapa ramah dari Mr. Kim.

"Annyeong tuan. Kedatangan saya kemari ingin menjemput putra kami Jung Yunho. Saya dengar dia ada disini beberapa waktu ini."

"Ah, jadi itu yang membuat anda datang kemari. Baiklah saya akan panggilkan Yunho." Mr. Kim beranjak meninggalkan Mr. dan Mrs. Jung di ruang tamu kediamannya.

Sementara itu, Yunho tengah memandang gelisah kearah Jaejoong, ia sungguh tak siap jika harus berpisah dari Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah Yunie, semua akan baik-baik saja." kata Jaejoong sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho, memberinya kekuatan.

"Ne Joongie," Yunho tersenyum sambil membalas genggaman tangan Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah, temuilah orangtuamu."

"Ne appa,"

Yunho segera berjalan menemui kedua orangtuanya.

"Tunggu disini Joongie, biarkan mereka bicara." Mr. Kim menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang hendak menyusul Yunho.

Yunho sampai didepan kedua orang tuanya. Langsung saja Mr. Jung berbicara padanya.

"Pulanglah, appa dan eomma merindukanmu Yunie."

Yunho hanya menatap sang appa tanpa berkata apapun.

"Yunie, jebal. Pulanglah," kini Mr. Jung sudah memohon pada Yunho. Digenggamnya tangan Yunho. "Hanya kau yang akan mewarisi perusahaan appa, jadi appa mohon pulanglah."

"Jadi kau datang kesini hanya untuk menyuruhku untuk pulang? Kalau aku tak mau, kau akan melakukan apa eoh?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang sangat dingin. Tak ada senyum yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apapun yang kau mau, akan appa penuhi Yunie. Apapun itu,"

"Apapun eoh?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Ne, apapun Yunie, asalkan kau mau pulang dan mulai mengurusi perusahaan."

"Baiklah, aku ingin kau merestui aku dan juga Jaejoong. Itu saja, cukup simple kan?" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum licik memandang appanya.

"Aa, tapi Yunie, appa tak mungkin mengabulkannya."

"Ck, kau mau ingkar janji eoh appa? Bukankah tadi kau bilang apapun kemauanku kau akan mengabulkannya?"

"Ne, tapi bukan keinginan seperti itu."

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak bisa mengabulkannya. Akupun tak akan pulang dan menjalankan perusahaanmu. Jadi,"

"Ne ne, baiklah. Appa akan mengabulkan permintaanmu." akhirnya Mr. Jung mengalah. Nampaknya sifat keras kepala Yunho menurun darinya. Maka percuma saja jika ia ingin melawan Yunho.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau melamarnya sekarang juga."

"Tapi, Yunie, apa itu tak terlalu cepat? Bahkan appa saja belum mengenalnya."

"Hemm, benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai sekarang jangan berani-beraninya memisahkan kami. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan mau berpisah dari Jaejoong. Walaupun kau memohon seperti appaun padaku, aku tak akan mau untuk meninggalkannya. Jadi appa, kau harus pegang kata-katamu ini ne?"

"Ne, appa berjanji Yunie. Dan kau pun harus menepati janjimu untuk mulai mengurusi perusahaan, karna appa sudah mengabulkan keinginanmu."

"Tenanglah appa, aku adalah orang yang sangat menepati janji." Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Dan lagi, kau belum mengenal Jaejoong appa, dia itu adalah namja yang sangat baik. Kau tak akan menyesal jika berkenalan dengannya."

"Ne, appa akan berusaha untuk menerimanya dikeluarga kita."

"Baguslah appa, aku yakin appa akan menyukainya dan segera melamarnya dan menjadikannya menantu appa."

Hari yang membahagiakan bagi pasangan Yunjae kini telah tiba. Jaejoong sudah mulai diterima di keluarga Yunho. Sifat Jaejoong yang ramah dan sopan membuat kedua orang rua Yunho terkesan padanya. Terbukti kini ia tengah berada dikediaman Yunho membuat makan malam bersama Mrs. Jung.

"Ternyata kamu bisa memasak juga ya Joongie," ya, kini appa dan eomma Yunho sudah mulai memanggil Jaejoong dengan nama kecilnya. Itu membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat senang karna orang tua Yunho sudah mulai mengakuinya.

"Ne ahjumma, dulu sewaktu eomma masih hidup, Joongie suka membantu eomma menyiapkan masakan." cerita Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kearah Mrs. Jung.

Mrs. Jung sangat senang bisa mengenal Jaejoong, ternyata Jaejoong anak yang sangat menyenangkan. Selain ramah dan sopan, Jaejoong juga sangat manis. Hal itu membuat Mrs. Jung yang memang sangat ingin mempunyai anak perempuan sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, walaupun awalnya ia sangat tak setuju dengan keputusan Yunho itu.

"Begitu, Joongie juga sangat cantik. Yunie memang tak salah pilih." kata Mrs. Jung yang sukses membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah.

"Gomawo,"

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo kita bawa makanannya ke meja."

Disinilah sekarang mereka. Tengah menikmati makan malam yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong dan Mrs. Jung. Dua namja Jung yang sedari tadi sibuk membicarakan masalah perusahaan, tiba-tiba diam dan sibuk memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Pelan-pelan Yunie, yeoho. Nanti kalian tersedak." Mrs. Jung sangat kesal melihat kelakuan dua namja Jung itu. Makan dengan cepat seperti orang tak makan selama seminggu saja.

"Makanan ini terlalu enak eomma, aku sudah sangat lama tak makan masakan enak seperti ini." kata Yunho disela makannya.

"Ini semua uri Joongie yang membuatnya. Bagaimana yeobo, enak bukan?" tanya Mrs. Jung pada suaminya.

"Ne, sangat enak. Kau pintar memasak rupanya." jawab Mr. Jung sambil tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Gomawo ahjussi, Joongie memang sangat suka memasak."

"Ah, kalau masakanmu enak begini, kenapa Joongie tidak membuka restoran saja. Yunie yakin pasti banyak orang yang akan datang untuk makan ke restoran itu."

"Eh?" Jaejoong hanya diam mendengar perkataan Yunho. Kenapa ia tak berfikir saai kesana saat ditanya appanya pekerjaan apa yang ia sukai. Ya, ia sangat menyukai masak, rasanya bila ada orang yang mau makan bahkan memuji masakan yang ia buat, ia sangat bahagia.

"Sudah, ayo diteruskan makannya. Jangan sampai makanan ini bersisa."

Merekapun kembali makan malam dengan tenang.

Sesampainya dirumah, Jaejoong segera menemui appanya. Ia ingin memberitahu appanya keputusan apa yang ia buat untuk masa depannya.

Tok tok tok

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar sang appa, perlahan terdengar suara dari dalam.

"Masuk," seru Mr. Kim.

"Appa, ini aku Joongie. Apa appa sibuk?" tanya Jaejoong saat sudah masuk ke kamar appanya.

"Oh kau Joongie, tidak. Appa tak sibuk. Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan eoh Joongie?"

"Ne appa. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu pada appa."

"Baiklah, kita bicara diluar saja ne. Kajja,"

Merekapun kini keluar menuju ruang tengah.

"Nah, kau ingin bicara apa Joongie?" tanya Mr. Kim saat mereka sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Appa, aku sudah putuskan mengenai pertanyaan appa dulu, tentang pekerjaan."

"Em? Lalu apa keputusanmu Joongie?"

"Ne appa, mian sebelumnya. Aku sudah memutuskan tak akan meneruskan pekerjaan appa. Aku lebih memilih untuk membuka restoran saja. Karna aku pikir aku akan lebih menyenangi pekerjaan itu daripada mengurusi pekerjaan appa. Aku menyukai masak, dan aku sangat senang bila orang-orang makan masakanku dan menyukainya. Jadi appa, keputusanku adalah aku ingin membuka restoran sendiri appa."

Jaejoong dengan panjang lebar menjabarkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ia menjelaskannya sambil menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah sang appa yang ia yakin pasti kecewa dengan keputusannya.

"Joongie, lihat appa." Mr. Kim menyentuh wajah sang anak agar mau melihat kearahnya.

"Ne appa?"

"Apa Joongie serius dengan ucapan Joongie barusan hmm?"

"Ne appa, Joongie sangat yakin." jawab Jaejoong mantap.

"Baiklah. Appa akan mendukungmu Joongie. Appa juga sudah memikirkan cara jika kau tak ingin meneruskan pekerjaan appa."

"Nde?"

"Appa akan menjual sebagian saham appa dan nantinya appa akan membantumu dalam restoran. Appa juga sebenarnya sudah lelah harus mengurusi perusahaan itu."

"Tapi appa, perusahaan itu appa bangun dari dasar, kenapa appa malah ingin menjualnya?"

"Kesuksesan dan harta itu hanyalah titipan dari Tuhan Joongie, tak selamanya bisa kita bawa. Appa sudah cukup senang sekarang, sudah bisa menyekolahkanmu hingga lulus, dan sekarang appa ingin menikmati masa tua appa dengan tenang Joongie."

"Hm, baiklah appa. Sekarang giliran Joongie yang mengurus appa. Sebagai balas budi Joongie pada appa." senyum mengembang di wajah Jaejoong.

"Ne, kalau begitu, Hwaiting Joongie. Appa selalu mendukungmu!" Mr. Kim memberi semangat pada anaknya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil memeljk appanya.

"Gomawo appa."

Suara deru motor yang dipacu terdengar di salah satu sudut kota Seoul. Dua orang namja tengah bersiap melakukan balapan kali ini. Keduanya sudah bersiap diatas motor masing-masing. Terlihat seorang yeoja sudah maju dengan menggenggam sapu tangan.

"Ready? Three, two, one. Go!"

Dooorrr

Suara tembakan terdengar brsamaan dengan yeoja itu menjatuhkan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. Dua namja itupun segera memacu motornya, menembus kegelapan sambil membawa ambisi untuk memenangkan balapan.

Disalah satu sudut, nampak lima orang namja yang tengah bebincang ringan sambil sesekali terdengar gelak tawa dari mereka. Satu namja terlihat begitu cantik tengah bergelayut manja pada lengan namja bermata musang disampingnya. Satu namja lagi tengah sibuk memasukkan makanan yang dibawanya, sayu namja lagi dengan jidat yang cukup lebar tengah tebar pesona pada yeojayeoja yang melintas dihadapannya. Dan yang terakhir, namja yang tak kalah imut dari namja cantik itu tengah sibuk melihat pertandingan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Ya, hyung. Apa kau tak ingin kembali memacu motor diarena itu eoh?" tanya namja berjidat lebar itu pada namja mata musang didepannya.

"Anio Chunie. Aku sudah tak berminat lagi untuk balapan."

"Begitukah? Hah, baguslah." jawab namja jidat lebar itu.

"Ne Chunie, tapi aku harus berterima kasih pada hobiku itu. Gara-gara hobi balapanku, aku jadi bisa bertemu lagi dengan Joongie ku." jawab namja mata musang itu sambil memeluk namja cantik disebelahnya.

"Ne hyung. Aku turut bahagia, nah Jae hyung, aku percayakan Yunho hyung padamu, jangan buat dia marah ne." tambah namja jidat lebar itu.

"Ne Chunie." jawab namja cantik kita.

"Yak, dan kau Yunho hyung, aku percayakan Jae hyungku ini padamu. Jangan buat dia sakit hati ne, arra?" sambung namja dengan suara lumba-lumbanya.

"Haha, ne ne Su-ie, aku akan menjaga hyung kesayanganmu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya."

"Bagus. Kalau sampai aku mendengar dia menangis gara-gara kau, akan kupastikan kau menyesal Yunho hyung." ancam namja suara lumba-lumba itu lagi.

"Arraseo Junsu-ie."

Keempatnya tertawa bersama, menikmati suasana hangat yang tercipta. Yah, tak bisa dipikirkan sebelumnya, mereka bisa jadi akrab seperti ini. Padahal awal mereka bertemu adalah dalam suasana perang. Namun sekarang, mereka menjadi sahabat akrab yang saling membantu.

"Baiklah, untuk merayakan ini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Mirotic pub? Sudah lama kita tak kesana? Bagaimana?" tanya namja mata musang pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.

"Setuju." jawab mereka kompak.

"Jaa, kajja."

Mereka pun pergi dengan mengendarai motor masing-masing. Namja mata musang itu sangat bahagia, karna kini sudah ada seseorang yang duduk dibelakang motornya. Namja cantik yang begitu ia cintai. Tangan namja cantik itu melingkar diperutnya, dan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu lebar namja mata musang itu. Senyum tak pernah pudar di wajah keduanya.

"Saranghae Joongie." teriak namja mata musang.

"Nado saranghae Yunie."

Yunhopun memacu motornya menembus pekat malam kota Seoul. Ditemani namja cantik yang tengah mendekap erap tubuhnya. Tak dipungkiri, motor ini menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan cinta mereka. Tanpa balapan dan motor ini, mereka tak akan pernah bertemu.

"MY BEAUTY RIDER, JOONGIE."

**THE END**

**Gmn readerssss?**

**Bnr2 butuh review untuk chap end nya niee **

**Gomawo buat yg ud review dri chapter 1 ampe end..**

**Nie crita pertama yg aq publish n ternyata responseny positif,,**

**Sankyuu sekali lagi..**

**Next ff mudah2an cepet nyusul :D**

**Doain ya readersss**


End file.
